Waffles
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Bella and Edward had been best friends since birth, but what happens when they both fall for one another. Lots of laughs, Emmett stupidity, and family drama! Canon pairings... NOT All-human
1. 4th of July fireworks

**Ok so Edward and Bella are half-vampire, half-human. Alice is human. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are Vampires. (The wolves are the wolves). And everyone has their normal powers and Edward still can't read Bella's mind... Alice is 13, Edward and bella are 14 (Though they aren't aging), and the rest of the people are their regular ages.**

**BPOV**

Since the day I was born I had been best-friends with Edward Cullen. He and I had all of our firsts together, all of our tears, all of our family drama, we went through everything together. We were two of a kind, we were the only people who knew exactly what the other was going through. We were made for each other. We were the same... And that was one of the many reasons I loved him...

"Wake up already Bella I know you hear me" Edward yelled in my ear, I smiled and opened my eyes to see him sitting next to me, smiling his famous crooked smile.

"Let me sleep" I groaned, snuggling further under my covers.

"No Bells, any other day I'd let you sleep but not today" He chanted, pulling away my covers and picking me up bridal style. _I could get used to this_ I thought mentally laughing.

"Tired" I mumbled under my breath, closing my eyes, and snuggling up to Edward's chest.

"Bella-Bear, please wake up, I beg of you before _they kill"_ he said in a creepy laughable voice. I snorted, then opened my eyes to see him leaning over an ice filled bath-tub about to drop me.

"No! I'm awake, I promise" I screamed jumping up in his arms, into a sitting up position.

"I knew that'd wake you up, if you even saw that but I don't want to waste a good ice-bath so.." He said then he jumped into the tub with a screaming me in his arms.

I looked down at my pyjama's my favorite Airie boy-shorts and a My Chemical romance T-shirt. And then at Edward's arms one on my lower back, the other underneathth my knees. And I instantly un-wrapped mysef from him. And then I wondered how'd he get into my adoptive father Charlie's house, I never gave him a key?

"How'd you get in Charlie's house" I asked him, rolling into the freezing ice, than I rolled back onto his chest.

"He let me in" He replied simply. _What day is today _I wondered...

"What day is today" I asked Edward, rolling over to look at his face. He looked cold and had his arms crossed under his head.

"The 4Th of July Bells"He replied, gently rolling me over into the ice, and he reached over to turn on the faucet and turned on the hot on the highest setting. I laughed at his reaction to the change of temperature.

"Cold Cullen?" I asked Edward in a teasing tone.

"A little" He admitted. I got up out of the tub of now melting ice and a pleased looking Edward and snorted.

"What?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Nothing" I replied and walked into the closet and changed into a blue and white striped bikini and ran out and jumped into the tub next to Edward, who laughed at me.

**A half hour later...**

Edward and I had gotten out of the tub and dried off, and changed. He changed into the spare clothes change he kept at my house for times like these. I had just thrown on a pair of shorts and a Delia's shirt that said LOVE on it.

We walked out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen. Edward knew my kitchen by heart and he instantly grabbed out our favorite appliance the waffle maker, it was pretty much the only thing either of us ever ate for breakfast. And within minutes the scent of my favorite waffles (Edward's Recipe) filled the kitchen with its tempting aroma. Not even Mountain Lion Blood could top Edward's waffles they were UN-beatable.

"Waffles up" Edward said sliding a plate of waffles in front of me. They were beautiful and full of syrup! I went on my normal Edward's waffle recipe rampage eating all the waffles on the plate and all Edward did was slide his plate next to me and sit down to eat.

"I will love you forever, if you give me the Waffle recipe" I told Edward putting on my best Alice Puppy dog face.

"No" He said groaning digging into his waffles. I shrugged,_ it was worth a try _I thought to myself. I kissed his cheek lightly and rinsed off my plate and put it in the dish washer. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward blush madly.

"I love you" I heard him whisper so low I could barely hear any of it, but I did...

"I love you too" I whispered so low that it was lower than his "I love you"...

"Hey home-skillet-biscuits" Emmett's booming voice called and I heard my front door slam.

"Could've knocked" I whispered lowly so Em couldn't hear it. And Edward nodded in agreement.

"Bella-Bear" Emmett yelled running up to me and pulling me in a bone-crushing, bear hug.

"Hey Emmy-kins" I said as he let me go.

"Let's get the pixie and go pick out the fire-works for tonight" Emmett suggested bouncing up and down. Charlie went to work proably right after letting Edward in so I guess I'm covered.

"Ok" I said at once grabbing my phone and heading out to the Jeep with Edward and Emmett.

Edward and I went ahead and sat in the back seat while Emmett went for Alice and 5 minutes later the two of them skipped to the car.

Edward and I burst out laughing at them. They pouted at us. And we laughed some more. And of course seeing as Emmett was the only one with a license out of the four of us. So we got to the 4Th of July fire-work stand in record time.

"We each are going to pick out our own firework display" Emmett announced as we walked into the huge Firework shop. Emmett and Alice went to look at the Jumbo displays first and Edward and I just wandered around looking at random fire works and laughing at the names.

"Hey look at this one" Edward said grabbing the Firework case and pointing out the name it was called WHOOP ASS! "Oh my god" I getting this one I said pratically falling to the ground in laughter.

"I found it, I call dibs on it" Edward said grinning his dazzling crooked grin. **(I used WHOOP ASS for my 4th of July display this year it rocked and the name was hilairous!)**

After a good 5 minutes I had finally convinced Edward to let me have the WHOOP ASS! And he just picked out a Firework display called Civil war: The south shall rise again. Which was sure to please Jasper.

Then we heard it it was of course Emmett and Alice, Emmett was running while pushing Alice in a buggy. "Whoa hoo" Alice yelled.

"I think we'd better go" I whispered to Edward as he and I walked off trying to stay conspicuous, but of course Emmett and Alice shouted out our names ruining our cover. I had a feeling they were going to get us kicked out. And that's how the fun began...

**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Burn it to the Ground

**I would to personally thank all my reviewers for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**And also like I mentioned before all the Cullen's still have their normal powers even Alice… **

**BPOV**

When you live forever you have to learn to have fun and embrace the brighter side to life sooner or later. I'm guessing my time is now…

Emmett had of course decided to throw Edward and me into the buggy next to Alice. I guess I might as well embrace the fun side of Forever before it's forced upon me…

"We must run the age of the flying octopus is upon us." Emmett screamed running us around the store throwing fireworks into the buggy with us in it.

"THE FLYING OCTOPUS OF DOOM!" Alice, Edward, and I screamed when the buggy finally came to a screeching halt in front of a register…

"WHOOP ASS!" Emmett half yelled, half said taking the box of fireworks from my hands.

"I oh so totally call dibs on this" Edward told him taking the Whoop away from Emmett. He already had his Civil War: The south shall rise again tucked under his other arm.

"I already called dibs" I stated taking away the Whoop from Edward, who shrugged chuckling, hopping out the buggy and lifting me out of the buggy with his free hand.

"Thanks Ed" I whispered starting to help un-load the buggy's contents onto the register's counter.

"You're very welcome, Bell" he replied, my favorite crooked smile appearing on his face…

**A few hours later back at the Cullen household in forks.**

**EPOV**

I was in love with Bella. I always had been but I fall harder every day I'm with her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world; she was my Beautiful Blushing Bella Bride, as I liked to call her.

_Your happily Ever- After is closer than you think_ Alice thought smugly drawing me slowly out of my reverie.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back, Bella and Emmett had left a couple of minutes ago to go meet up with Carlisle and go hunt before tonight. I on the other hand had hunted the other day and am content with eating human food if I got hungry.

"She loves you too Edward, how can you possibly be so blind?" Alice replied slightly annoyed. _Stupid pixie, Bella could never love me. Right?_

"I am not blind!" I retorted, getting up from the couch and going to play my piano to drown out everyone's thoughts.

**Shortly after hunting at the Cullen house**

**BPOV**

Of course when Emmett, Carlisle, and I returned Edward was fuming over by his piano.

"What's wrong Eds" I asked calling him my favorite nickname. "Nothing is wrong, now" Edward replied giving me a light, but forced smile. He seemed sad.

"Sure, nothing's wrong" I said sarcasm lacing my words. _You know what I might just have an idea._

"What are you thinking" he asked, seeming even sadder.

"How to cheer you up" I whispered, before I stood up on my tip-toes to kiss his forehead. And out of the corner of my eye I saw him blush, he was so cute when he blushed like that.

"So was that your brilliant plan to cheer me up, because it did" He said smiling that heart melting crooked smile.

"That was only part 1 of my brilliant plan" I said evilly, dragging Edward over to where the fireworks were sitting. He instantly knew what I was going to do and he picked up the Whoop and together we walked outside into the backyard, laughing all along the way at each others' antics.

It was sunset so we could easily light off fireworks and still see them though we normally would wait until right before midnight to light them off.

"Time to light off the Whoop" Edward said walking over to the middle of the backyard leaving me at the porch steps and setting down the Whoop. And of course the decision to light off the Whoop hadn't exactly been a snap decision, so Alice walked out of the house and up next to me knowing exactly what we were up to.

Alice and I sat in silence watching Edward swiftly remove a sliver lighter out of his pocket light the fuse and run at in human speed back to us to watch the fireworks.

"Wow" we all said at once watching the Whoop light up the sky loudly enough to bust someone's ear drums. And by the time are oh-so-hilarious firework display was over; we turned around to find the rest of the family randomly standing there each holding a bag of fireworks.

This was going to be awesome especially since it was now dark out and it seems that Esme must have noticed and turned on the porch lights for Alice's sake.

And then I noticed something Jasper seemed highly interested in the Civil war fireworks. I nudged Edward's arm and motioned slightly with my head to Jasper, he looked over to Jasper and laughed.

"I knew he'd like that." he said in-between laughs.

"Hey jazzy-pants, let's light of some fireworks!" Emmett yelled loudly.

"Yeah, I call dibs on lighting off this one!" Jasper said holding up the south shall rise again fireworks.

"Hell Yeah" Emmett yelled dropping his arm from around Rose's shoulders and walking towards the clearing with Jasper trailing shortly behind him carrying the box.

And they lit the fuse and were back here in a flash right when the fireworks went off. And it went on from there all of us randomly calling dibs on a firework then lighting it off.

And after a couple of hours we finally ran out of fireworks to light off, which didn't stop Emmett. He, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle went to go stock up on fireworks. Leaving Alice, Rose, and Esme to torture me.

" Girls night" Alice and Rose said at once dragging me up the stairs and into Alice's bathroom, to give me a makeover before starting the "Girls night" as they called it. And Esme called Charlie for me to tell him I was staying over at the Cullen's tonight, before starting on the torture.

Esme and Alice did my make-up while Rose held me down. Which wasn't really Rose-ish? Normally Rose and Esme were like second mothers to me and usually made Alice carry out her plans with-out their help, so this was rather odd.

Then when they decided to give up on the makeup they went off to find an outfit for me leaving me cowering in fear…

**RPOV**

Alice had convinced me and Esme both to help her give Bella a make-over. Which was odd, since Alice normally would just get Esme to strap Bella to the chair and not ask for help.

"What color dress gold, or green?" Alice asked staring at two dresses she had found and paired with accessories and shoes.

"Green with the gold's accessories" I told her and she picked up her choice and went to go dress Bella, and I stayed in the closet wondering what was up with Alice today…

**EMPOV**

The guys and I had concocted an evil devious plan to save Bella from a girl's night after buying more fireworks. But we made sure never to decide whether or not we're crashing the sleepover or not. Instead we decided on playing pranks on Charlie, drag racing, and buying graveling hooks for entertainment.

And we actually decided to buy graveling hooks instead of just deciding it to cover up our real plans. And I bought a flame-thrower at the shop to cause I had a feeling I'd need it.

"Why did you exactly buy a flame-thrower?" Jasper asked me, which made Edward snort.

"I have a feeling that when Alice sees us, I might just need it" I told them, Jasper just cranked up the volume on the radio and the main chorus to Burn it to the ground by. Nickelback blasted through the speakers.

_We're going out tonight,_

_To get down every night_

_Take anything we want_

_Drink everything in sight _

_We're going till the world stops turning_

_While we Burn it to the ground tonight…._

That gave me an idea, an evil idea. "Carlisle we need booze!" I shouted turning to Carlisle who was in the front driving. "Emmett I for one like most of your plan except, vampires can't get drunk" Edward told me.

_Mix it with blood, _I thought back to him and he just shrugged. "Maybe, Maybe not" he replied. And then Edward explained my plan to the guys and they liked it. But we didn't decide anything we decided on the original plan but, we were in reality going through with my plan, just in case Alice was watching.

And what is I, Emmett McCarthy Cullen's brilliant plan, and well just listen to the main chorus of Burn it to the ground. It's simple we do what the song says…

**BPOV**

Alice had dressed me in an emerald green dress that went down to my knees and it was paired with gold colored accessories. With my hair neatly curled. It was honestly a good combination.

"Let's party" Rose shouted, and turned on the radio as loud as it would go and Burn it to the ground blared through the radio.

_We're going out tonight,_

_To get down every night_

_Take anything we want_

_Drink everything in sight _

_We're going till the world stops turning_

_While we Burn it to the ground tonight…_

And then there was a loud crash and the shuffle of feet close by, and I walked out onto the balcony and there was another loud crash and I saw a graveling hook appear and I looked over the edge and saw the guys, a case of beer, and a flamethrower. And I saw Edward look up to me and smile and motioned for me to go down the line.

I looked back to the girls and they were too caught up in dancing to notice.

I looked down once more and saw and Edward waiting at the end of the line to catch me. I started down it almost slipping a couple times, but I made it to where the line ended and Edward's arms were and let go falling into the arms almost letting a scream escape my lips, but didn't.

"Let's run" I whispered and Edward set me down and we all hopped into Emmett's Jeep and Emmett drove off.

We didn't even bother looking back to see if we got caught, we just drove. This was going to be a good night, a really good night…


	3. And then I woke up

**So I've had a couple questions so here's some Q&A**

**How can Edward blush?** _**He's half-vampire so he has some blood and there-for can blush.**_

**If Edward and Bella aren't together what's the point? _Who says they won't be together..._**

**Can vampires get drunk? _No, but it was just Emmett's first reaction to the line of burn it to the ground._**

**Doesn't Edward have some huge need for Bella's blood? _No, because they both are only half-vampire, and being half-human have an aversion to human blood..._**

**Do they sleep? _Yes, because they have some human needs._**

**Is Bella a vampire? _No, like Edward she's half-vampire._**

**How is Rose like a second mother to them? _Rose always wanted kids and she and Esme always liked taking care of Edward, Bella, and Alice. So they consider her as a mother like figure. Because their mothers died when they were born._**

**Why is Bella hanging out with the Cullens if she and Edward aren't together? _For now they're best-friends and are always hanging out. Like I said before who says they won't be together hint on the sum. Canon pairings..._**

**

* * *

**

**Also in the story Bella is going to stay with the Cullen's for the rest of July starting the 10th and a week in August while Charlie is at a Police officer conference and fishing with Billy Black.**

**BPOV**

We drove until we reached a clearing about 10 miles away. It was a near some cliffs hanging over the ocean, though we were still a couple of miles from the quileute boundary line so we at least wouldn't start a mythical war. We were sitting out in the middle of the clearing with a campfire going and bouncing off ideas on what to do now that I'd been saved from the wrath of the girls.

"Hey Bells, do you wanna go cliff diving" Emmett asked, with a puppy dog pout on his face.

"No, thanks. But you can if you want to start a mythical war go ahead." I told him speaking my sarcastic thoughts.

"Bells we're still a couple of miles away from the boundary, they don't own the whole ocean." Emmett replied, in a duh tone walking over to the cliffs and running literally off the edge. A couple seconds later Jasper sighed and followed in suit.

I guess Emmett's emotions got to him. And then a thought came to me."How are they going to get back up" I asked Edward and Carlisle, who just shrugged laughing.

"I didn't think of that one, I better go help them. Knowing Emmett they're proably stuck down there..." Carlisle said laughing, then taking off his shirt and throwing it at Edward's face, and ran off the cliff.

"Oh god!" Edward whispered removing the shirt from his face and throwing it at me. "Hey" I said throwing it to where to Carlisle had been sitting.

"Sorry, I had to." He told me smiling warmly. Fine, I decided I'd forgive him.

"Okay, I get it you wanted to see my reaction!" I told him forgivingly.

"Bella, close your eyes for a second." Edward asked of me smiling, getting up from his seat at the opposite side of the fire over towards me.

"Ok" was my only reply and I closed my eyes. I felt him lift my wrist and place something on it.

"You can open your eyes now, Bells" he told me, chuckling, and I opened my eyes dramatically. I looked down on my wrist and saw a band with the Cullen family crest on it that all the guys wore, except Carlisle. He had a ring.

I loved the bracelet instantly...

"I love it, thank you" I said standing up and hugging him, and I knew I couldn't stand it any longer, even after all these years of waiting to say I loved him, I couldn't but yet, I could, Right?

"I love you" I whispered laying my head on his shoulder, letting a few tears escape my eyes.

"I-I love you too Bella, your the best friend anyone could ever wish for and I don't deserve you" He whispered, the word friends ringed in my ear and I let more tears escape my eyes, silently. And we just stood there not moving a muscle.

"What's wrong" Edward asked me looking at my face, with a saddend expression.

"It's nothing" I whispered, and he obviously as usual he could tell I was lying.

"Something has to be wrong Bella, look at you, you're a wreck" He pointed out looking deeply into my eyes as more silent tears fell. He let go of my waist with one arm, letting the other just hold me to him. And he used his free arm to wipe away my tears with a pained expression, it looked like he was holding back tears.

"It's okay Bells, I'll always be here for you no matter what, Forever" He vowed, leaning down to kiss my fore-head, eyes closed.

I had an idea it was selfish but, it was the only way to get him to understand. Right when he was about to press his lips to my fore-head I moved my head to where he'd kiss my lips.

The second our lips met there was a huge electrical spark. (Or so to speak). I moved my head off his shoulder not breaking the kiss.

Our lips moved in squence, and molded together as if we were in fact made for each other. He cupped face in his hand and I could feel him smiling. We were like this for a couple more minutes until we broke away for air.

"Is that what what you meant?" Edward asked me smiling, I blushed nodding. "Yeah..." I whispered praying he'd say the same.

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan, no Isabella Marie Cullen. I have always loved you." He said blushing in return. "Does the wrist band mean I'm family?" I asked jokingly, neither of us quite ready to talk about our kiss.

"You've always been family, and you always will be my best friend no matter what." He said looking me straight in the eye his emerald green eyes filled with love, love for _me._

And then I woke up in Edward's arms. I had never kissed him I fell asleep right before he'd kissed my forehead. I nuzzled my head into his neck wishing that had really happened.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella loves me! She loves me! She had said it in her sleep. And I loved having the feel her in my arms.

How many ways could I summarize, how I felt about her... The answer was of course Endless, I could never simply put my love for her into a mere sentence, there were truly no words to describe how I felt.

No matter what happens I want to be with her. And no matter what happens I want to be her best friend and be there for her, always.

_Eddie boy's in love!!!!!! I was starting to think he wasn't attracted to girls. Hint-hint._ Emmett thought, I knew he'd never let me forget that. Why'd they have to show up now, right when I was about to give in and tell Bella?

"Finally found a way out of the ocean, guys?" I asked sarcastically as the guys came into view. Jasper was covered in seaweed, Carlisle had a starfish on his face, and Emmett was covered completely in sea shells, and of course they were all soaked. Bella and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella's one of the guy's now!" Emmett shouted pointing at the wristband I'd given her. Why did Emmett have to be the one to think of that?

"It's just a wristband with the crest on it." Jasper said attempting to shake of some of the seaweed. "Well the Cullen guys where it, the girls just have a necklace, or a bracelet of some kind" Emmett argued picking off his seashells one at a time.

I looked over to Carlisle who was now wearing his shirt and prying off the starfish, and laughed. I pointed it out to Bella and she laughed along. She was so beautiful. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I didn't to go on without her in my life...

_I'm going to kill you now! Edward, I know you hear me! Now give Bella back or this means war..._ Alice thought as Rose's M3 pulled up into the clearing.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, as I heard the car doors slam. I looked back to see them walking to us at human speed. I looked Bella's pleading eyes, and decided to run. I picked her up bridal style and ran, seeing as I was half vampire I could easily run at inhuman speeds, and for the most part I was faster than most vampires.

I looked back and saw the guys behind me running to get away from the wrath of Rosalie, Esme, and ofcourse the pixie.

"I'll take her" Emmett said picking up Bella out of my arms, running at the same pace as me. We need a plan, a brilliant plan, I thought. But what would work? That's when it hit me!

"Evasive maneuvers!" I shouted knowing that only Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Bella knew what I meant.

Emmett set Bella down and everyone split up except Bella and I we ran in zig-zagged directions throughout the woods setting a false trail to confuse them, and then continued on with our brilliant emergency get away from Rose, Alice, and Esme plan...

**I'll update sooner if you review! Orginally I had written it so that they had actually kissed so I had to edit it a little, I'll try to add more tomorrow.**


	4. An episode of teenage boredom

**Kay guys I just put a poll up on my Page about random things to put in this story! Please check it out!**

**BPOV**

Edward had decided on using our emergency Evasive Maneuvers plan to escape from the wrath of the pixie. We would all split up and run in Zig-zags confusing our scents. Then we'd make a run for it onto our planned escape root and into our safe house formally known as the Swan residence basement. Or I guess you could say my basement.

"Run before they figure out our plan!" Emmett yelled as we met up at the edge of the woods and we ran for Charlie's house. The whole weird thing was that we had long lost the girls and just decided to confuse them even more, we were really going to get it when and if they find us.

"To the basement!" We all whisper-yelled. The good news was that Charlie was there when we had set up our plan and knew exactly every detail of it. So we of course were covered if we all randomly busted into his house in the middle of the night.

"We have to confuse our scents even more! Let's switch clothes." Emmett suggested as we ran up to the house.

"NO!" Was of course everyone's answer. "Just a thought!" Emmett retorted, taking my key to the house out of my hand, and unlocking the front door. And we all got in our fighting stances walking in like a herd of Ninjas.

"GAH!" I heard the yell and turned to face Charlie like everyone else. "Evasive Maneuver?" Charlie questioned, looking at our stances. "Yes" was all we said, and Charlie motioned towards the basement saying "I'll cover for you, if they show up. I'll tell them that you stopped here on the way to go hide in Alaska."

'Thank you' I mouthed to him, turning in my stance to follow the guys into our hiding spots in the basement. The basement was small and rectangle shaped. We each had set up our own spot in there for when this happened. We all knew the day would come to where we needed it, so we had organized this until our plan was almost flawless.

The only flaw, was fatal. Our scent was all over the place, and it was fresh, so as Emmett mentioned before. We really needed something to confuse our scents even more than we already had...

I hopped into the large empty crate in the far corner of the attic that was surrounded by a stack of boxes, thinking about that fatal flaw. Emmett got in a large cardboard box behind a stack of boxes. Carlisle hopped into a crate similar to mine that was under a bunch of boxes that Jasper re-stacked on top of it and he did the same with Emmett's and then put himself in the box directly above Emmett's crate.

Edward on the other-hand had trouble finding his box and opened up the lid to mine and squeezed in next to me, closing the lid to mine. Though he left it slightly ajar so we could have better air-flow. I had made air-holes in this box but, they for the most part didn't provide decent airflow.

So yeah, I was stuck in a box with my Best friend who I was secretly in love with. YAY! Claustrophobia! (Note my oh-so heavy sarcasm)...

* * *

**RPOV**

We had given up looking for Bella and the guys hours ago, once we realized they were leading us on false trails we gave up, as simple as that...

"Are we just going to wait them out?" Esme asked, after putting Alice to bed. "Yeah, unless we go search the leads until the trails meet up." I said suggesting the alternative...

"Let's go see where the leads meet up, and go find them before they do something stupid" Esme said getting up to go find them, and I followed shortly behind her following the scents to where they met up at the edge of the woods and followed their scents to Charlie's house.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella and I sat in the empty crate in silence, until I could barely take it annymore. "Bella please say something" I whispered so softly only she could possibly hear it. Then I heard it. _Their scents are all over the place and I'm expected to believe that they continued on to Alaska, _I heard Rosalie think.

"They're here" I whispered looking Bella straight in the eye, she shuddered and cuddled up to my side. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing circles on her back.

Then the un-speakable happened the lid to the crate opened and a head poked in, it of course was Emmett. _They finally left, they're actually heading for Alaska! _He thought, smugly.

"They fell for it!" I said happily, getting up and pulling Bella up at the same time. When I looked down at her she looked so happy, her smile was heart melting.

"The Cullen guys defeat evil yet again!" Emmett half-yelled taking Bella from me and hoisting her over his shoulder and swinging her around for a second before setting her down, so he could tell the others the good news.

I hopped out of the box and picked Bella up bridal-style and despite her protests I carried her upstairs with the guys following behind us.

_I'm so glad the Esme and Rosalie left. They practically scared the shit out of me, showing up randomly at the door at 2 in the morning _Charlie thought sitting at the table in his boxers drinking a glass of milk. I put Bella down and we all walked into the kitchen therefore crowding it.

"Hey Charlie." We all said at once causing him to do a double take and spill milk on his boxers. His look, looked like he was in a horror movie about to die. Then it suddenly softened when he noticed it was just us.

"So while all of you crowd my kitchen, we might as well discuss the fact that Bella will be spending a month with all of you." Charlie said seeming a little claustrophobic. Jasper noticed this and backed us up a bit to give Charlie a little more space.

_I wonder if I could just go do something with Bella tomorrow, and bond? I mean I'm going away for a month and she's staying at the Cullens' , so I guess I should. _Charlie thought wondering what to do...

"Hey guys I have an idea!" Emmett announced sounding hyper-er than usual. _Lets go to the Aquarium! _Emmett thought bouncing up-and-down at the thought.

"Let's go to the Aquarium!!!" Emmett shouted, starting to jog in place, while we all just glared at him.

"That'll work..." Charlie, and Carlisle said at once, nodding in agreement. "YAY!" Emmett shouted running at a human pace to hug Carlisle. Carlisle broke the hug awkwardly after a few seconds seeing as everyone was staring at them.

"So we'll all head to the Aquarium around 10 tomorrow morning" Carlisle planned looking at all of us as if to tell us to behave. _Behave_ he thought. I was right, that was weird!

"Sounds good" Charlie said, giving us a look telling us to get out, his thoughts said the same. This is getting weird!

"Well look we might as well go home and get some sleep before tomorrow." Carlisle told Charlie, leading us out the door and down the houseless road until we reached the only other house for miles, home....

* * *

**9 A.M. the next morning  
Bpov**

I woke up in Edward's bed in his arms, I looked around the room and I looked to the door and Of course standing at the door was Rose and Esme. They didn't look a bit pleased, what-so-ever.

"Edward!" I whispered shaking him slightly. "No Belly, I'm tired" He grumbled rolling over, taking me with him. When he opened his eyes I thought heard him mutter 'I could get used to this'. I smiled at that.

"Morning beautiful!" He whispered looking me in the eye. He thought I was beautiful!

"Did somebody loose their booster seat last night?" Emmett asked, clearly noticing the fact I was laying on top of Edward. "What!?" I asked Emmett, giving Edward a questioning look. He shrugged, looking towards Emmett.

"You know what I mean, you know, loose it" Emmett said in a duh tone. Of course only he would make up something that stupid!

"Wow Emmett I can just feel your IQ dropping." Rose said in monotone voice, making Emmett notice her presence. He ran over and hugged her, she purred like a cat kissing his neck and led him out of the room. EWW!!!!

Esme randomly walked off after that, muttering something about teenage hormones.

"We've gotta meet Charlie in an hour" Edward announced, releasing his grip on me and rolling me off of him, gently. He started towards the bathroom door and before he could I yelled "I call dibs on the shower", getting up off the bed.

"Fine, Bella. Be that way!" He said teasingly, waving his hand towards the door. "Cool. Also do you still have my change of clothes?" I asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, they're in the closet. On top of the dresser." He said smiling at me. "OK, Thanks." I told him, before closing the door to take a shower.

--------- **30 minutes later**

I showered and changed into my back-up clothes, which were a blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Edward was wearing a pair of Khaki's and a white button up.

We still had a half-hour until we were going to meet up with Charlie to go to the Aquarium. Jasper, Esme, and Rose weren't going though because they were going out hunting for the day. Now all there was to do was wait.

"Let's go t-pee Mike Newton's house!" Emmett suggested, I liked his idea, but obviously Carlisle didn't. I looked around the living room finding nothing to do, until I saw the bags of fireworks that the guys had bought to replace the other fireworks.

I looked to Alice and she seemed to have the same idea. We walked over to the fireworks and instantly pulled out the WHOOP ASS! Seeing as Jasper would probably be mad if we shot off the Civil war: the south shall rise again.

"Whoop ass! You guys are geniuses!" Emmett said taking the whoop away and leading everyone out to the front yard this time, to light off the display.

Edward gave me a mischievous glance and walked over to Emmett who was setting up the firework in the middle of the road and whispered something to him and Emmett nodded.

What the heck was going on?! And then I got what they were going to do. They were waiting for Charlie to shoot them off. When I say that I mean they planned on shooting it off the second Charlie pulls onto this street.

When Charlie pulled onto the street probably the first thing he'd saw, was Emmett in the middle of the road lighting the fuse to the firework. Because he instantly stopped the car dunked below the window.

And when the fireworks went on, out of the corner of my eye I saw the crusier door open slightly and Charlie jumped out and ran to us as as a human could go. I tried not to laugh but, failed and Alice ended up covering my mouth to make sure no one heard.

"Thank you." I whispered to her and she nodded, looking back to the fireworks.

"What the hell!" I heard Charlie mutter, from behind us.

"This is what happens when teenagers get bored." Carlisle told him, motioning towards the fireworks.

"Oh joy, I can't wait to see the next episode of teenage boredom." Charlie announced with heavy sarcasm.

"I call dibs!" Alice called over her shoulder, turning to give me an evil smile.

* * *

**Ok guys next chapter is Emmett at the Aquarium, and possibly another episode of teenage boredom.**


	5. My waffles are better than yours!

**Thanks for the reviews! Also if you haven't checked out my poll for this story, then um.... just check it out I need ideas of what to do next...**

**Bpov**

When you really truly love someone you'd be willing to let them go. Right? But, in my case I couldn't let go. I couldn't except the fact that I might end up spending eternity alone, without Edward.... I couldn't put myself through that, but I couldn't ruin my friendship with Edward. He was the only constant in my life, he was my rock, my everything...

"BELLA, we're going to the aquarium. The Aquarium, sing it with me now. We're going to the Aquarium, Aquarium, Aquarium. Hurry up to the Aquarium!" Emmett sang from next to me. I didn't sing along, though I did have a good laugh about it. I was riding with Emmett and Charlie and Emmett, in the cruiser. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were driving in front of us in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Yes Emmett, I understand we're going to the Aquarium." I replied calmly, Charlie laughed from the front seat of the cruiser.

About 15 minutes after that we pulled into the Aquarium parking lot with a hyper Emmett beside me, and an overly excited Charlie in front of me.

"Twin, come on. We need to hurry up before it gets crowded!" Emmett whined like a two-year-old, calling me by his nickname for me. The fact was that in reality Emmett and I looked alot alike and could probably pass as twins if we really wanted too, so that's what people called us, twins.

"Fine Em, let's get moving." I said hopping out of the car and making my way towards the Aquarium entrance, and I was grabbed from behind. I screamed, trying to escape their grasp.

"Is this how you greet your Best friend? Because if it is I'm extremely shocked and hurt! I am hurt!" Edward said in a dramatic tone dropping one arm from around me to put it to his heart. "Hello Edward." I said in bored tone, trying to break his now one armed grasp. He let me go after a couple seconds of struggle.

I ended up walking into Emmett and falling into Edward's arms the second he let go. "So eager to be in my arms. I might not let you go this time." He murmured into my ear, helping me up but still didn't let go. Was he flirting with me?

"Never let go." I whispered back into his ear, attempting to even sound attractive, but I failed miserably.

"I might hold you to that." He whispered letting one arm drop and moved the other up to my shoulders, and he led me inside to where you buy the tickets next to where our group was paying for tickets.

Carlisle passed out tickets, and led us to where you enter. We walked to where the fish were and Emmett started oogling them constantly asking Carlisle questions. It was the same routine until we reached the penguins. We would stop look, maybe take a couple stupid pictures. Then we would walk on and do the same.

When we reached the penguins the first thing Emmett did was run at a human speed towards the glass and hit it with human force.

"Carlisle, can we keep him! Can we I always wanted a pet penguin!" Emmett said jumping up and down, pointing out a small penguin. I looked at the sign by the glass and read it. It said_ fairy penguins. _

"Emmett you honestly want a fairy penguin?" I asked, looking towards Edward who still had his arm around my shoulder and hadn't let go once.

"Yes! His name shall be Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell the fairy penguin!" Emmett said proud of himself for making the connection between faires and fairy penguins.

"That penguins a guy!" Alice stated matter of factly, giving him a smug grin. "So what!" Emmett whined looking at "Tinkerbell", he looked like a two year old who just got a new toy.

"Tinkerbell's a girl fairy!" Alice said, it takes a pixie to know a pixie.

"I know what your going to say Bella and don't you dare say it!" Alice hissed. Edward chuckled knowing what Alice had seen. I shrugged it was the truth...

"I'm coming my precious Tinkerbell!" Emmett yelled clawing the glass with human force knowing that if he used vampire force it would have broken instantly. Emmett being smart for once. How does that work out?

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Don't you dare steal that frigging innocent penguin!" Alice hissed, looking pissed off.

"I'm not going to hurt 'em!" Emmett whined, impatiently tapping the glass. In the end it took Carlisle, Edward, and I just to drag Emmett away from the penguins. Next up were the otters, and I had a bad feeling that the penguin incident would repeat itself...

"OHHHH!!!! Daddy can I please, please, please, get an otter!" Emmett yelled literally skipping towards the glass. That was not odd at all? (Sarcasm). Always listen to your gut feeling, its normally right.

"Emmett! Don't you dare steal that otter!" Carlisle whisper yelled at Emmett, looking mad seeing that his son was yet again clawing the glass with human force, like a puppy in the pet shop.

"Emmett, I'll buy you a puppy for Christmas if you stop trying to steal these animals." Carlisle said calmly, as if that was the answer to his prayers.

"YAY! I'll stop." Emmett said enthusiastically, skipping towards the seahorses. "I doubt highly that he'll get that puppy." I whispered to Edward as we lingered by the poor otters while everyone else was over at the seahorses.

"Carlisle believe it or not was extremely serious. He really wanted Emmett to shut up!" Edward said, his arm still aroud my shoulders. The only time today that he had let go was when we had to drag Emmett away from the fairy penguins.

"Guys! You've gotta come see this!" I heard Alice yell from the Manatee area. We ran there instantly, what we saw was shocking, but yet hilarious. It seems Emmett had volunteered to help the workers feed the manatees and was swimming in there with a scuba diver.

The thought of Emmett scuba diving was hilarious! I looked at him swimming around in there as if he was doing some form of one man syncornized swimming.

"No! Manatees I am your master! You shall not run from your master!" I faintly heard Emmett yell from inside the Manatee tank (above water at the moment). I saw him swim down and start chasing the manatees around with their food, while the other diver was gracefully swimming around giving the manatees Emmett wasn't chasing food. We all started laughing at Emmett, even Charlie and Carlisle.

After awhile Emmett gave up and started throwing the food around randomly for the manatees to get and he and the other diver got out of the tank. Emmett looked sad, seeing as the manatees natural insticts told them to run. The diver gave Emmett a towel and he thanked him and gave back the wetsuit he was wearing and we all started walking again.

* * *

**30 minutes later outside the Aquarium**

**Bpov**

We explored the rest of the Aquarium without any more Emmett outbursts. After awhile of seeing fish you really start to get bored. We all randomly sat outside on the benches on this beautiful cloudy day, until Alice and Charlie hinted it was lunch time. **(An: Charlie for the most part knows about the Vampires. He knows only what is needed though at his own request.)**

We all stopped at a waffle house and decided that we might as eat there. When we entered we were greeted by a hostess, who was extremely peppy and trying to flirt with Edward. The whole funny thing was he didn't even notice, he only noticed me. And with arm around my shoulder still as it had been all day and I felt at peace. For once not a hint of jealousy passed through me as the hostess and our waitress tried hopelessly to flirt with him. And for once I felt like there was hope for me, like he might feel the same.

"I have to flat out admit these waffles are not as nearly as good as yours." I told Edward, looking down at the Belgian waffles I had ordered. Edward chuckled.

"So your saying I could probably start a business off my waffles?" Edward asked me teasingly. In truth he probably could start his own waffle business off of his addictive Waffles. I shrugged, at the thought of Edward making a living off of his waffles.

"My waffles are better than yours. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. My waffles are better than yours" Emmett chanted in a sing-song voice. We all broke into a fit of laughter at this. It sounded like he had basically re-wrote some sort of Britney Spears song to where it was about Edward's Waffles.

I loved my friends, they always came up with the weirdest ways to make me laugh!

**I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of having another episode of teenage boredom but, I really don't know. Also for future story reference Renee knows nothing about vampires, and does not care quite frankly. Trust me guys you'll need to remember this for later on in the story.**

**Please Review!**


	6. A twist in my happily ever after

**Bpov**

My life has little meaning to it. I waltz through it wishing I had one thing I could never get. I loved him. I was in love with my best-friend. I was in love with Edward Cullen, the only person who could possibly ever see me as anything other than me...

"Bells, why don't you go hang out with the Cullens' for awhile. I'm going to go down to the station for a bit." Charlie told me, as our group walked out of the Waffle house. I looked at Carlisle, knowing he'd heard what Charlie had said, he just nodded. We bid our good-byes to Charlie and hopped into the Mercedes.

"Now that we've ditched the old man, we must.... DO SOMETHING STUPID!!!!!" Emmett shouted the second Carlisle pulled out of the parking lot.

"Charlie's not that old." Carlisle and I defended, knowing that he and Emmett were a lot older than Charlie. Emmett alone could be Charlie's grandfather.

"Look who's talking. Grandpa!" Edward retorted at Emmett clearly taking Carlisle and I's stance on the subject. "Sheesh! Now about those stupid things to do..." Emmett said mischievously, leaning over to switch the station to our favorite one, looking pleased.

"So what's the plan?" I asked cautiously, knowing that the only people who didn't know what's up was Carlisle and I.

"We have a few evil plans in mind, a couple radical ideas, and of course lots of _ice..." _Emmett announced looking pleased about his ideas. _What's with the ice?_

"_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world..." _Emmett's ring tone started out, and he answered it grinning.

"Hey Jazz! Is the pool ready? Cool, we'll be there in 15. Later." Emmett said having the shortest conversation ever with Jasper. Apparently they must have gotten home form hunting early.

"What's going on?" Carlisle and I asked at once, the two of us still completely clueless. Though Carlisle could hear Emmett and Jasper's conversation.

"You'll see." Emmett said grinning like a mad-man.

"Beautiful blushing _Bella _bride! Seriously even Emmett couldv'e thought of something better than that! I mean it's sweet but, still." Alice suddenly yelled at Edward. I heard my name and I instantly knew Alice had, had a vision and it had something to do to me. All Edward did was shrug.

"What's going on?" I asked looking towards Edward who was sitting to my right in the middle seat. "Nothing, I'll tell you later. When no ones around to hear..." Edward whispered into my ear, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"I'll hold you to it." I whispered back, and then I realized something in our own weird way we were flirting. And we had been at it all day...

When we pulled into the driveway I instantly hopped out, but a pair of arms caught me as I was about to go off inside the house. "Oh no you don't!" Edward whispered seductively in my ear as if to lure me into his room.

"What?" I asked as he lifted me up into his arms bridal style, causing me to scream. He put a finger to my lips and leaned down and kissed my forehead. I curled up into his chest nuzzling my head into his chest.

"Don't get to comfy my beautiful Bella, I'm sorry to announce that history will repeat itself. But this time in larger fashion." Edward whispered into my ear as we came to a halt.

"What?" I questioned, him but before he could reply we were shoved into what I thought was ice. I looked up from Edward's chest and looked around.

We were in a pool filled with _ice. _It was filled to the top with the stuff.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into Edward's ear as I attempted to De-tangle myself from his arms. "Don't get up!" Edward moaned pulling me closer to his chest.

It honestly was nice being in his arms, his arms fit around me perfectly it was like we were specifically made for each-other. I was only fourteen. Edward had turned 15 on the 20th of June. I would turn 15 in September, but physically we were full grown at the age of seventeen and stay that way for eternity.

"I could stay this way forever, literally if it didn't mean I'd freeze my ass off." Edward commented as we layed there in silence. We were completely oblivious to everyone running around the pool like crazy people.

"So beautiful..." Edward whispered caressing my face. At first I thought he was referring to the sky but then, I realized he meant _me._

"Me?" I questioned picking up a couple pieces of ice up and throwing them at Emmett who returned fire on me but, I dunked just in time.

Edward chuckled. "Yes you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He stated looking at me lovingly, and then I realized something I had a chance of him loving me back. I had to tell him, before it's to late and I have to see him marry someone else and leave me sulking and alone for all eternity.

"I love you" I whispered extremely fast regretting it instantly. A single tear fell down my cheek as he analyzed what I'd just said.

"I love you too Bella, I always have. Since the first time I saw you. You were beautiful even then." Edward whispered into my ear pulling me close to his chest, wiping away my tear.

He pulled us up and carried me bridal style across the ice. He slipped a couple of times but, we made it through alright.

"Come on, there's something I need to show you." He said walking us into the woods, and started off running at an inhuman speed.

After a few minutes we arrived at our destination, the meadow, our meadow. "I found something the other day while hiking through here, and decided to show you." Edward whispered setting me down.

I looked around and Edward motioned for me to go northward we walked for a couple seconds until we reached a stream I'd never seen before. He motioned for me to come forward. We sat down on a rock and I looked down into the water. The bottom had bits of multicolored glass around it. When you looked around you could clearly see the multi-colored lights shinning off into the trees and other parts of the woods.

"It's beautiful." I stated looking around at the many colors swirling around us. "Not as beautiful as you, love." Edward whispered pulling me up into his lap playing with a piece of my hair.

"What did Alice mean by, Beautiful Blushing Bella bride, earlier?" I asked looking up at his face looking him in the eyes. His eyes were filled with passion and love. He was as beautiful as always, sitting here with plain old me in his arms

"It was a vision she saw about us. She saw us dancing and me calling you that. She doesn't approve of it, the name." Edward explained looking at me lovingly, causing me to smile.

"Attack of the body glitter monkeys!" I heard Jasper shout as he approached us, a large container of body glitter in his hands. Of course he and Emmett always show up to ruin the moment.

"Let's sparkle! Like the elvish miniature ponies!" Emmett shouted making no sense what-so-ever. I think he was trying to make a joke about the lord of the rings.

"Body glitter monkeys attack!" Jasper shouted as they approached us. They swirled around us to fast for normal eyes to see. But, I didn't have human eye-sight so I could tell they were in fact attacking us with body-glitter.

"Who's a sparkly boy?" Emmett asked in a sing-song voice sounding like a drunk cheerleader.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! Who's got Bella as a prisoner of war now?" Emmett and Jasper announced in the cheesy sing-song voices.

"US! US!" Emmett and Jasper screamed pulling my away from Edward's arms. I looked at Edward as the guys raced away, leaving him to chase us. He was covered in body glitter and was sparkling like a true vampire. I looked down at my arms and saw that I of course was also drenched in it.

What were they doing, starting a body glitter war? I shook my head the guys were way more creative than that. I knew something bad was going to happen. And then they dropped me into the ever so freezing pool of ice, that was no-where near melting.

"Who's going to run to China now from the wrath of Eddie-boy? US! US!" Jasper and Emmett chanted as they looked to each-other nodded and started running off at inhuman speed.

"My name's Edward!" Edward shouted appearing out in the distance and ran over and jumped into the pool beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we looked at each-others eye's knowingly.

His head lowered down slightly and we each made a way to each-others lips. When our lips met I felt a jolt of electricity run through me and I could tell he felt it to seeing as he jumped slightly at it. Our lips molded together perfectly, his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him and I moved my hands into his hair running my fingers through his red-ish, bronze locks.

We went on like this for what felt like ages until someone cleared there throat. We stopped instantly and looked up, it was Carlisle looking embrassed over by the deck. _This was most definitely embarrassing, _I thought to myself realizing I had just had my first kiss with Edward.

My best-friend Edward, the one who once said that he was never going to let himself fall in love because that's what killed his mom. He killed his mom, we both killed our moms. No one had ever survived giving birth to one of _our _kind_. _Our moms' fell in love with immortals and we were the after-effect. Most would think that the vampire would've been the killer not the half-breed child. But it's true we were monsters...

"Emmett and Jasper just ran off they were afraid I'd kill them for attacking us with body-glitter." Edward explained to Carlisle obviously hearing his thoughts.

"Of course." Carlisle replied smiling widely at us. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod at look at me for a split second before returning his glance to Carlilse.

"Thank you Carlisle. You don't know how much that means to me." Edward whispered to Carlisle, nodded, bid his goodbyes, and ran off to find Emmett and Jasper.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, breaking our on going silence. And that's when I knew it. It was going to be an interesting eternity.

"I love you too, Forever." I whispered, looking into his eyes. "Forever and always." He agreed, his beautiful voice sounding like velvet...

And then the call came my ring-tone sounding like a wake-up call from hell. "_I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried. But, I'm still caged inside..." _My ring tone started off. The whole thing about that ring tone was that I had it programed for one person only. The tone was pretty much a warning not to answer.

I looked at Edward and he nodded in knowing. He knew what was wrong and what the ring-tone meant. "You don't have to answer it." He soothed me knowing it could only bring a little comfort. She was back and I knew that I was in danger. I knew that I would be forced into the one place I'd avoided for many years. The one place I knew could drive me off the edge again. It was Renee.

Charlie had promised he'd never let her see me again. But I knew better, I knew she'd bring me back to the one place that could drive me off the edge for some reason I'd never know.

I looked to Edward and he nodded, he took my phone for out of my pocket and threw it on the patio so I wouldn't feel obligated to answer it. I put my head to his chest and let a sob escape me. I knew I'd be forced back to Phoenix by her for one reason or another.

"I'm not going to let her hurt you again, ever." He vowed pulling me as close to him as possible.

"Okay." I whispered letting more sobs escape me.

"Bella! What's wrong?" I heard someone shout from the deck, when I turned to see them I saw Rose standing there. She leaned down and picked up my phone knowing exactly what it meant.

"Should I answer it and tell her it's a wrong number?" Rose asked looking at the phone in disgust knowing what Renee had done to deserve such disrespect. I just nodded and let Edward pick me up bridal style and walk yet again across the ice.

"We should call Charlie." Rose suggested after she had hung up the phone. My only guess was that Renee hadn't believed the old wrong number excuse.

"Yeah. I think that would be best." Edward agreed carrying me over to the couch and setting me down. I shivered now realizing how cold I really was.

"First I think dry clothes are in order." Alice said walking into the room carrying a change of clothes for each of us and a blanket. She was proably the only one who wasn't letting the anger or sadness about the call show. She passed out the clothes and set down the blanket.

"I know what happened." Alice stated in a low whisper sitting down on one of the many couches and curled up in a ball. Suddenly Jasper appearred out of no where and sat down next to Alice wrapping his arms around her sweetly. They were one of the sweetest couples I'd ever seen.

"Come on. Let's go get changed." Edward said in a sad monotone, trying to force a smile. "Okay." I whispered returning the forced smile. I walked into the hall bathroom with Edward following a short distance behind me, I saw him turn into his room and close the door.

I changed into a pair of jeans, a plain blue t-shirt , and a dark-blue American Eagle sweat-shirt. I put my used clothes into the basket and walked out into the hall to find Edward there waiting for me wearing a similar pair of jeans and a dark-blue button up.

"Hi." I said as my eyes met his. He reached out for me and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rubbed circles into his back. "Everything going to be alright. I know how to end this." He whispered picking me up to cradle me in his arms.

"Let's warn Charlie first." I whispered knowing his plan would proably be a bit drastic. He just nodded, smiling for the first time since that call had come.

"I'm dialing Charlie's number now! You better hurry up!" Rose called from downstairs. Edward carried me down the two flights of stairs as fast as possible.

"We're doing this together. All of us." I stated, as Rose punched in the last digit and put it on speaker.

"Hello this is Chief Swan." Charlie announced into the phone.

"Daddy." I whispered. "She's back..."

"Oh god!" was the only reply I heard. I looked to Rose and she decided to tell him the story herself knowing it would hurt me to much to tell him. That and the fact she was the one to answer the phone.

"Everything's gonna be alright. I sware it." Edward vowed, turning me to look him in the eye. I nodded and cuddled even closer to his chest praying he was right.

And then I heard something come out of the phone that I thought I'd never hear come out of Charlie's mouth. "I'm going to kill her, if she ever lays a hand on _my _daughter ever again." He had said and I could tell by sound of his voice, he meant it...

**This is for-sure not the end it's only the beginning I would never make a story that short! Sure they know the other loves them, but there's a lot of drama and fun moments ahead of them! Keep reading I beg of you. (Falls to my knees).**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The beginning of Youtube madness

**Bpov**

Renee's phone call brought back memories none of us want to remember, especially to me.

**_Flashback_**

_I was 6 months old but at the physical age of 4. Charlie had just left for work and Carlisle was due here any minute now. Renee was in the kitchen mumbling to herself so low that even I couldn't hear what she had said, all I knew was that something wasn't right. Renee stepped out of the kitchen with a knife in her hand. _

_"Isabella." She had cooed in a voice that made me know for a fact I was in great danger. "Come on Isabella, it's okay." She sang in that cooing voice, she almost had me cornered I jumped out of the way right before she had stabbed me. _

_"CARLISLE!!!" I screamed running out of the Living room where I had just been and into the kitchen. The good news was she hadn't seen me yet. _

_The front door burst open revealing Carlisle and Emmett. For a second they both seemed in shock to see Renee standing there with a knife searching for me, screaming 'come out Isabella you freak.'_

_"Bella!" Carlisle yelled running up to where I was hiding and picked me up to cradle me in his arms. Emmett had taken the knife from Renee and was pinning her down while he called Charlie._

_"It's Okay Bella you're going to be fine." Carlisle chanted, as he held me tightly as if he were my father._

_"Emmett I'll take her from here. I don't want Bella to see what's about to happen." Carlisle said, knowing that I didn't want to be here when the police came. Carlisle handed me to Emmett who took me back to the Cullens' and handed me to Rose to see if she knew what to do to calm me down. She had been able to calm me down, but nobody could stop my nightmares that would never go away. I was afraid that she'd come back. Even for the next couple of weeks when I stayed with them I couldn't stop fearing for my own safety._

_The only person who had understood why I was so afraid of a simple human harming me in a house full of vampires was Edward he had always understood me. Even though I was the only person whose thoughts couldn't read. He still understood and even then I felt safer around him._

**_End of Flashback..._**

"It's okay Bella, no one will ever hurt you on my watch." Emmett said as he sat next to me watching Role models. He seemed afraid that my constant nightmares would come back. I guess he must remember the incident better than I thought.

Emmett had been watching me while Edward had gone to Charlie's with Carlisle. To insure him that while he was gone for his Police officer convention in Dallas, Tx that I would be protected.

For some reason I had a feeling I was being watched.

"Poor kid!" Emmett commented on the scene where Paul Rudd's "Little's" parents pretty much demolished his self-confidence levels. "Yeah." I responed, wondering how suck-ish it must be to have parents like that who are constantly crushing your dreams. I wonder what mine were like? I mean from what I'd heard, my real dad was somewhere off in Brazil getting over the death of my mother, who had died so I could live.

"We're back." I heard Carlisle yell from the front door, Emmett totally and fully absorbed in this movie just yelled back 'cool'.

"Hello Beautiful." Edward whispered sitting on the opposite side of me that Emmett was and placed me in his lap. "Oh yes in the frigging prom queen over here!" Emmett yelled lazily tossing some of my popcorn at Edward.

"Oh it's so on!" Edward annouced taking a handful of my popcorn and throwing it at Emmett.

And so a raging popcorn war begins. Let's just say about a good 15 minutes later the whole family was covered in popcorn. It made me feel better at least, throwing heaps of popcorn all over my friends.

"Clean this up! At a human pace." Esme announced, popcorn sticking out of her shirt still. We all got started and of course it took awhile seeing as we for some retarded reason had to clean at a human speed.

"Bella I talked to Charlie, and You, Edward, Alice, and Jasper are staying there for the night." Carlisle announced, putting up the vacuum cleaner.

"Okay." We all replied, going upstairs to get ready to go.

* * *

**At Charlie's house**

**EPOV**

There were several words I couldn't get out of my head that Carlisle had thought shortly before Jasper drove us all to Charlie's.

_We are going to have to leave soon. We can't keep pretending to be these ages for to much longer. People are going to figure it out soon. _

We were leaving sooner or later we all knew that much. I guess we need to leave before Carlisle has to pretend to hit 40. He's already pretending to be 35 which it itself is extremely hard to believe.

"Bella?" I asked as I went upstairs with her to set down my bag in her room. "Yes." My angel replied as we walked down the hall and into her room.

"You know I'll always be here to protect you? No matter what, right?" I asked her as I filed into the room behind her, hoping she understood how much she means to me.

"Yeah Of course, I know that. I mean I can protect myself, but it's nice to have someone there who cares about me as you do protecting me." She whispered sitting down on her midnight blue bedsheets, I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

I was determined to stay. No matter what, Bella is my world and deep down I know she feels the same way about me. I would never be strong enough to leave her like that. And I'd never be cruel enough.

"I love you." I whispered leaning my head onto her shoulder she put her lips to my cheek.

"What would you say to a movie marothon?" She asked me knowing I would as always agree.

"Yeah, I love that." I whispered leaning over to kiss her forehead, I smiled at the idea of the two of us all alone in a room watching random movies into the late hours of the night. I glanced over to the clock it was only 7:00.

"Might as well get comfy." Bella said trying to un-wrap my arms for her. "I am comfy though." I whined.

"Well let's get comfier." Bella stated un-tangling herself to go get changed in her Alice approved walk in I did was randomly throw off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers. And then I heard a soft scream come from her closet.

I knocked on the door, "Everything alright?" I asked. "You'll have to see for yourself." She stated opening the door. At least there was no one else there trying to kill her like I instantly thought.

She pointed to a lacy thing that I reconized as lingerie. There was a note attached signed by Alice and Rose saying _'have fun_ _you two One of us calls dibs on being the godmother of your child!'._

I instantly growled Alice had been upstairs earlier to go put her and Jazz's stuff in there. Which explains her thoughts being blocked.

"Oh god!" Bella muttered sitting on the closet floor. I sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder pissed off that the two of them would sink that low.

"Revenge on Alice?" Bella asked not even needing to know the answer. "Yes!" I whispered. "I'm going to put something on that isn't coverd in lace." Bella announced shooing me out the room.

"Better hide that from Charlie!" I suggested knowing what Charlie would think if he saw that. "Yeah." I heard her whisper. A couple minutes later I saw her step out in a pair of her normal arie boy shorts and a blue tank top.

"I suggest you put on pajama pants over your boxers Charlie might practice his shooting on you if you walk out of here like that." Bella said flopping down on her bed.

I grabbed a pair of plaid pajama pants and put them on. Before hoisting Bella over my shoulder and running out the room and down the steps to go seek out our revenge on Alice.

"Hey guys we're watching the game if you want to join us." Charlie said from over at the couch. Jasper was sitting next to him watching the Cubs play the Yankees. Alice was sleeping in Jazz's arms snoring loudly.

"Hey Charlie!" I called as I set Bella down at the table. "Yeah." He replied jumping up from the game to come talk to us.

_Is something wrong? Did she call again? _Charlie thought. I shook my head, I'd been trying to distract Bella the best I could but, of course even I could tell she couldn't completely drop the subject.

_Oh, good. So what's up? _Charlie thought. I told him what she did in a voice so low only he could hear it and then I told him my evil plan for revenge. At first he looked like he might argue with my plan but, he quickly changed his mind and ok-ed it as long as we didn't due anything for real.

"Go get ready. I'll think about it when Alice wakes up." Charlie whispered back. I motioned for Bella to follow me, and she followed me upstairs and into her room.

"Okay so what's going on?" Bella asked curiously. "We're going to pretend that I'm running off with you to Vegas, to get married." I said causing her to laugh. The two of us set up the room and the second Alice barged in I got down on one knee and pretended to propose to Bella.

"YES!" Bella yelled and jumped into my open arms. It was so cheesy.

"Honey, can Emmett be the preacher at our wedding in Vegas?" Bella asked after we decided to pretend Alice wasn't there and kiss for a couple seconds.

"I call dibs on Maid of honor!" Alice announced. Bella laughed and kissed my neck for a couple seconds.

"Also there is no way in Hell I'm letting you run off to Vegas!" Alice said laughing, I checked her thoughts and she was buying it.

"We're not really getting married yet." Bella and I announced after a couple minutes of planning out our pretend wedding.

"You guys are so dead!" Alice yelled stomping out of the room after we made a fool out of her.

"I have to flat out admit that was hilarious!" Jasper and Charlie admitted walking into the room. Jasper was holding a camera, filming....

"That explains the fact he had blocked his thoughts!" I exclaimed after they had walked away.

"Do you still want to have that movie marathon?" My beautiful Bella asked.

"Of course." I replied getting up to set up for it in the living room, hoping that all we've been doing since the phone call would make Bella forget that it happened. Knowing Bella she wouldn't let it go.

* * *

**Chpov (Charlie pov)**

Jasper and I uploaded the video to youtube before anyone could stop us. I spend way to much time with teenagers!

"Ok here it is now." Jasper announced looking proud of himself. By the next morning un-known to both of us we would have a million hits.

"Movie marathon!" Edward and Bella announced walking into the living-room holding a large stack of movies.

"Coming!" Jasper and I shouted blocking our thoughts from Edward.

Only soon would Jasper and I know Edward and Bella had become youtube hits and would soon be featured on the local news. Even Alice wouldn't see it coming.


	8. The steal Jasper's body glitter game

**July 10th, 2009 (Charlie leaves for police convention in Dallas).**

**BPOV**

The next few days passed without incident, meaning I still haven't gotten another call, thankfully. All that really happened was me admitting my love to my best-friend in a pool filled with ice.. Which neither of us have yet brought up. I guess that means a possible lonely eternity.

"Bye, Dad." I whispered giving Charlie a hug before he disappeared to the gate to catch his flight to Dallas. "Bye, Bells. I'll call you when I land." Charlie told me, kissed my forehand, and disappeared off into the gate.

"We have a whole month to do whatever we wish." Edward whispered from behind me and I felt him take my hand. "Yeah." I whispered back.

"What should we do first? Burn down the police station. release the animals of the zoo into the wild. Or should we just take Emmett's jeep out for a joyride." Edward pondered, chuckling, as we walked across the airport to Carlisle's Mercedes where he was waiting for us.

"Let's just make it up as we go along." I suggested as we now exited the Port Angeles airport.

"Maybe, though I'd get a kick out of seeing Emmett's face while we released the Grizzly bears." Edward stated smiling crookedly at me.

"True." I pondered the thought of releasing those bears into the wild. That would give me some new hunting choices. Exotic ones at that.

"Guys, hurry up I want to get home before Emmett has time to destroy the house." I heard Carlisle shout as his Mercedes pulled up in front of us.

"He's proably already found the time to do that." Edward ressponded, running around to open the door for me. I thanked him and got in at a human pace. He did the same.

"Okay so we're rooming together right?" Edward asked me, looking happy for some reason. Did he like the idea of having to share a room with me?

"Yeah I think so." I responded. We looked to Carlisle and he nodded. "Esme's re-decorating the guest room." Carlisle explained trying to hurry up and get home so Emmett didn't have the chance to destroy the house again.

"Okay, yeah that'd work." I said a smile slowly making its evil attack onto my face. "Also some more good news. Do you guys remember the Delanis?" Carlisle asked. Edward and I had never met them in reality, but we'd heard enough stories about them from Carlisle to know they were good people. And the pure essence of beauty, purely Succubus's. **(The only single Delanis are female, so via scubbus.)**

"Yeah, though we've never met them." Edward told Carlisle, a blush creeping up on his face. I guess he just remembered what one of the Succubus's looks like. "Well they're coming for a visit." Carlisle told us, smiling.

"Such, Scubbus sluts." I muttered under my breath. Carlisle just shrugged, "Most of them are single. But, that doesn't make them sluts." He defended in the honor of a good friend. I shrugged at that.

"She's beautiful." I heard Edward mummer. "Who are you thinking about." I asked Carlisle jealous of whoever Edward may be seeing through his thoughts.

"Well, I just remembered Tanya and her infamous snow-ball fight with Eleazar." Carlisle told me smiling, that was probably the only story of them I'd ever bothered to remember.

We pulled into the driveway and Carlisle parked getting out to go make sure Emmett hadn't set anything aflame. Edward just sat there staring off into space like a man who'd seen the light for the first time. I felt a pang of hurt, sorrow, and of course Jealousy. The purest jealously possible coarsing through my blood-ridden veins.

"Aww... Somebodys in love." I said in a tone that showed all the many emotions that coarsed throughout me now. Pain, jealousy, misery, injustice, sorrow, hate, etc.

I slapped him hard. "Ow..." He mumbled before I ran off into the woods on the verge of tears. I now knew that when he said he loved me that he meant it like he always had, Best-friend-brother-sisterly-love. I now knew that I couldn't survive an eternity of this crap.

I came to a halt in the middle of the clearing where we normally played baseball at and curled up in a ball in the middle of it crying my eyes out until I fell into a regretful sleep.

* * *

**APOV**

I saw Bella in the middle of the woods, in the clearing where we always played baseball. Well everyone else played and I sat out reffing the game.

Bella was curled up in a ball in the middle of the field crying her eyes out, sobbing out Edward's name and the word 'why' every few seconds.

"Rose!" I called out. And in a flash Rose was in front of me, a look of concern flashing across her face. "Bella's in the Baseball clearing. We have to go get her before she gets herself hurt." I told her and she nodded in knowing and concern for Bella.

"I'll go get Emmett." Rose told me, but before she could move Edward was in front of her blocking her way. Dammit, now he was going to force us to take him with us. Edward nodded at my thought, and I sent him a glare knowing he deserved it for hurting Bella.

_Edward you caused this! I doubt highly she'll want to see you now. Especially after what you did to her! _I thought to him highly pissed off at him for hurting one of my Best-friends. He growled at this pain was written all over his face.

"I'm getting Emmett, he usually the one who gets her after you decide to go all ass whole on Bella." Rosalie stated looking at Edward with hatred in her eyes and disappeared for a second before returning with Emmett.

"I'll go get her." Emmett said in a tone that repeated the hurt that was going through all of us to have to see our little sarcastic Bella like that.

"I'm coming." Edward said in the same tone, walking out the door. Emmett grabbed his shirt collar and forced him back inside. Emmett shot Edward a deathly glare, and I knew he'd just told Edward something with his thoughts.

Emmett sped off to go get Bella, leaving Edward here to mope in silence. "Come on Bella let's get you upstairs. You can stay with Rose and I if you like." I heard Emmett tell Bella as they entered the house. Bella was in his arms, looking like hell had hit her with an ugly stick. All Bella did was nod, avoiding Edward's sorrowful gaze.

"I hate these emotions! Cheer up already." I heard my Jazz yell from the living room and I went to where he was trying to be happy, for his sake.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt completely and utterly miserable. I've officially broken Bella's heart. And now my family all hate me. How much worse could this get. "Edward." I heard Bella whisper from my doorway. While I was in fact in the far corner of my room curled up in a ball, hoping that I'd just die already. "Yes." I whispered back, pain laced through my words.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered, walking in and curling up next to me. Her hands held onto her shoulders as if she was holding herself together. And then I realized something, _she was holding herself together._ Not physically, but mentally.

And what in the world could she be sorry for? I'd just taken away her happiness, the warm look in her eyes, her faces glow. And worst of all I broke her once stable heart, her beautiful fluttering heart.

"I'm the one to be sorry, not you. What do have to be sorry for?" I asked in misery wrapping my hands around knees.

"I slapped you in the face, and yelled my ass off at you." She whispered back holding on even tighter to her shoulders. That was nothing compared to what I'd done. What's a slap in the face compared to a broken heart.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about, Bells." I stated. Half of that though was a lie. I was worried about her, but I knew for a fact I wasn't fine. Though she wasn't either, quiet frankly she was a lot worse.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame, hoping she'd forgive me. "I'm staying with Rose and Emmett." Bella said in a hollow robotic tone, I knew she probably needed time, but I had a feeling she'd as always need me during the thunder storm.

She had always been deathly afraid of Thunder and lightning. Even during our Baseball games she'd always end up jumping into my arms hoping to find protection there. And if I was stuck here while she was at Charlie's I'd call her and stay on the phone all night with her trying to help with the fear.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight." I told her quietly, knowing I was the only person who knew about her fear. She looked truly afraid for a second and pretended to shrug it off. Though anyone could see easily through the lie.

"What ever happened to 'Edward you're the only person who can ever get me through a storm'." I told her quoting exactly what she'd once said.

"Emmett's a teddy-bear." She replied, defending herself and possibly her fear. Another thought hit me, "We both know what Rose and Emmett do at night, especially during storms." I reasoned, she shuddered probably at the thought of having to sleep through that.

"Fine!" She muttered in that same hollow tone.

"Good, I'll go grab your bags." I said lifting her up and placing her on my bed. I ran into the living room and picked up her suit-case and easily ran with it back to my room.

When I arrived my eyes instantly landed on Bella, who was curled up in a ball on my bed. She looked miserable. I knew exactly what would cheer us both up. I set down her bag and snuck into Jasper and Alice's room.

I walked to Jasper's side and rummaged through the top drawer of his dresser until I found what I was looking for, _Jasper's Body-glitter._

"Score!" I whispered and I ran with the bottle to my room locking the door behind myself. Bella was still just randomly laying there.

"Bella, do you want to play the steal Jasper's body glitter then replace it with glue game?" I asked Bella, whispering into her ear. I heard her giggle slightly. I knew this would cheer her up.

"Pass the glitter." Bella whispered sounding at least a little like her old self. I smiled at this handing over the large container of glitter to her.

An evil smile passed over her face and I nodded grabbing the glue from from the bottom drawer of my desk, and then handing it to her. She let an evil laugh escape her lips as we began the game.

"After this we're playing the steal Emmett's boxers then replace them with Rose's thongs game." Bella announced, knowing that, that was in fact my favorite one of our many evil games we constantly played.


	9. I lov It's a CHICKEN!

**Bpov**

I was still miserable, but for the sanity of the people around me, I would simply act as if I was fine. The only person who'd be able to tell that inside I was still in the worst mood imaginable was Jasper. Though he at the moment was in the baseball clearing with Emmett rein-acting portions of the civil war with the left-over fireworks.

"Bella, we need to talk." Rose said entering Edward's room as I pretended to read Sense and Sensibility, and Edward read his very retarded assigned summer reading.

"Okay." I said, putting down the book and roboticlywalking over to her. She pretty much dragged me to she and Emmett's room before she let me go. Alice was sitting on the ground reading an issue of people magazine.

"Spill." Alice and Rosalie said at once forcing me onto the bed. I jumped up and said 'I know what happened here. I'm not sitting on this thing!'. Alice and Rose giggled.

"There's the ever-so-sarcastic Bella we know and love! Now seriously spill." Rose and Alice chimed sitting down on the sickening bed.

"I'm still mad. I'm not exactly mad at him I'm more mad at his actions. I mean seriously I really don't want to have to hear about the 'oh-so-beautiful-Tanya!" I vented to them completely and utterly pissed off. I mean he literally looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"What's to say, that said man was imagining you. Then what would you do." A velvet voice I instantly recognized said from behind me. I didn't turn to face him.

"That's highly improbably, and utterly impossibly not possible." I snapped even more pissed off, I turned to face him. He looked incredibly smug.

"You're are oh-so wrong!" He responded, in a sing-song voice, his voice unbelievably beautiful.

"I'm to go find Em and Jazz." I said in a hollow voice pushing Edward out of the way as I walked out the door. I heard foot steps behind me, I knew whose they were so I didn't even bother turning.

I barged out the front door and my fast-walk changed to a run. The foot-steps followed in suit, and I ran that much faster.

"BELLA!" I heard him shout, I was to mad to even speak so I ran as fast as I could. I ran into something and it held me in place. I looked up and it was Edward. I attempted to knee him where it counts. I felt arm grab my leg.

"Oh-no you don't!" Edward chimed, all sun-shiny, not releasing my leg still.

I hopped out of his arms and his grip traveled down my leg to my foot. Every time I tried to kick him he'd dodge it just in time.

"FINE! All do anything just FRIGGIN' let me go!" I shouted and he released my foot and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Tell me what's wrong, love." He whispered into my ear his words laced with emotion.

"That's one thing I can't do." I whispered, he tightened his grasp on my waist...

"Why's that?" He whispered sweetly, lifting me up off the ground for one second and the next we were sitting on a log, with me on his lap. His arms still firmly holding my waist.

"I-I c-can't." I stuttered, a tear falling down my cheek.

"I'll just have to guess then." He said, laying his head on my shoulder. "I took that 'I love you' in the pool the wrong way." He whispered knowing he had at least part of it right. I still said nothing, knowing I couldn't allow myself to go deeper into the abyss.

"I'll take that as a 'that's a part of it'." Edward whispered to me, I wonder sometimes if he can secretly read my mind, or is it just the fact he knows me better than anyone else.

"I'll tell you, if you stop dazzling me!" I gave in slightly, though I knew he could never stop dazzling me no-matter how hard he tried.

"We both know I can't do that. So Bells just tell me." He whispered sounding pained. I let a couple tears slide down my cheeks.

"I lov-" I started, but was cut off by an insane peppy voice.

"HI EDWARD!" I turned to face the direction the voice was coming from, it was Tanya Delani... SHIT!

"Hello Ms. Delani." Edward replied nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. I felt his lips press to my neck, and I heard Tanya clear her throat.

"EXCUSE ME! Sorry to interrupt, but I do believe a proper greeting is in order!" Tanya shouted at us sounding jealous of the fact I was in Edward's lap receiving his un-divided attention.

"Edward, I do believe the woman of your dreams is screaming at me." I whispered into his ear.

"Why are you supposedly screaming at yourself?" Edward asked, nuzzling my neck again repeating his kiss-Bella's neck process.

_Wait why_ _did he just call me the woman of his dreams?!_

"Wait, did you just call me the woman of your dreams?" I asked, while he endlessly went through his process of kissing my neck.

"Yes, I do believe she's sitting in my lap receiving constant kisses, am I right?" He asked in his velvet voice. "Yes..." Was all I whispered, and his arms tightened even more around my waist.

"AHEM! I'm standing right here waiting for you! And I'm most certainly not in your lap! Some little brunette slut is!" Tanya screamed at me, Edward growled.

"GET OUT OF HIS LAP NOW OR DIE!!!!!" Tanya screamed running over here and prying me out of Edward's arms.

_Oh no she didn't. One of my many "redeeming" Qualities is of course I never give in without a fight._

She got into his lap and Edward gagged and pushed her off, and walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Is this your mate, Edward?" Tanya asked in politer tone, her eyes wandering from Edward to me. "Yes Tanya, yes she is. Oh right you've never heard of Bella. Bella this is Tanya, Tanya this is my beautiful Bella." Edward introduced us.

"Hello Tanya." I greeted her, and she shook my hand. "Hello Bella." She replied digging her nails into my hand slightly before letting go. And a slight amount of blood oozed out, Edward growled.

He and I looked to each other knowing what blood did to the others, Jasper in specific. Though Jasper had gained some control over the years, let's just say everyone tends to keep an extra eye on her.

"Jasper..." We both whispered at once looking down at my bloody hand. Where's the first aid kit when you need it?

"Where's the first aid kit." I hissed as Edward released me taking my non-bloody hand and we broke out in a run. "The Mercedes." Edward replied increasing our speed to about 150 mph.

We got to the Mercedes a couple seconds later, Edward instantly opened the trunk and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Hold out your hand." Edward commanded me. I held out my hand and he helped me clean it and then bandage it. "Thank you..." I whispered looking into his sparkling eyes.

"What were you saying before, we were oh-so rudely interrupted." He asked me, as he closed the trunk and sat on top of it, patting a place next to him to sit. I sat down, and he caressed my face.

"I should, go Rose is probably worried." I told him, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap again.

"How many times do we have to go through this. I'm your Best-friend, I love you, I care about you. I wish you'd tell me what's wrong!" Edward sighed burying his face in my hair. He'd sounded hurt, this is not good. Don't do it BELLA!

"I said, that I'm in lov-." I started then as always was interrupted, though this time by the sound of canons firing off. "Go on..." He chimed from my hair.

"As I said many times before, I lov-." I started again,then another canon fired off. "What the hell are they doing?" Edward asked, moving his head from my hair.

"Weren't they reinacting part of the civil war?" I asked, looking at him. I heard sirens off in the distance and another canon go off.

"NOT GOOD! CARLISLE!!" We screamed at once, and Carlisle appeared in front of us. "Emmett." He groaned and headed off in the direction of the sirens.

"Let's go some-where quiet." Edward suggested, I nodded and we headed off in the exact oppisite direction of the canon fire.

We ran all the way to the clearing from the other day, and sat down over by the cliff.

"What I've been trying to say is that, I'm in love wit- is that a chicken?" I said suddenly distracted, be the winged creature hiding behind Edward. Edward laughed at the look on my face, then looked to the chicken and started laughing even harder.

Under all the laughing he looked hurt slightly. "So besides acknowledging the fact there's a chicken behind me, what were you saying?" Edward asked.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I shouted quickly before anything else could happen. Edward sat there, shocked. "I knew I shouldn't have said it!" I sobbed, I got up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. I sobbed even harder, into his chest now.

"I love you, forever..." He whispered back pulling me even closer into his grasp, then wiping away my tears. I looked him in the eye, and suddenly knew everything was gonna be alright...


	10. Tanya's Blackmail

**Remember my poll's still up on my page, Please vote!!!**

**Bpov**

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!!!!" Alice shouted as we walked back into the house. Everyone was on the couches settling in for the game, when we walked in.(Even the Delani Coven!)

They all pointed to the empty love seat over next to the recliner that now held Carlisle and Esme.

We both took our seats and the game began. "Emmett, Truth or Dare?" Jasper began the game, though everyone knew Emmett always picked dare.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to become a clergyman, on .com." Jasper dared him, passing him the laptop.

"Edward, Truth or dare?" Emmett asked Edward, as he began taking taking the test to become a clergy.

"Dare." He responded, looking towards Tanya.

_So Abercombie's making people now? _**(I don't own that last line, I got it from the rocker.)**

**"**I dare you too-." Emmett started, but would never finish.

"Ed's we should get going before we miss our date." Tanya said, I looked to Edward who looked in shock. Though he got up and escorted her out of the room...

She had called him Eds, only I was allowed to call him that. I was about to frigging kill them when Alice put a finger to my lips.

"If you trust Edward then don't say anything. He's doing this for you..." She whispered, removing her finger off my lips. Then it all clicked he had meant the "I love you" like every other one. Like, brother-sister-best-friend-love, he didn't really love me...

What did she mean by, _He's doing this for you_?

I felt like my reason for living was gone... And I knew what to do. I'd do one last thing for the Cullens'. I'd protect Edward and tell the Volutri_ I _was the hybrid that the Cullens' raised and that _I _was Edward Masen's child.

_I would ask for death, and I'd convince them of the truth in the lie... It would be my last act, or so I thought. _

* * *

**EPOV**

_Let go of Bella and pretend to love me and take me out to dinner if you want me not tell the volturi of her existence. You'll do this for her, and for her safety. I know it. _Tanya thought, and it shocked me. She told everyone of our suppposed dinner plans. I looked to Alice and she nodded and as I walked out the door.

And then the vision came.

**_FLASH_**

_Bella walked along the streets of Volterra, alone. She was wearing the hood to her jacket up to hide her partially sparkling skin from the sun. She was greeted by 2 members of the voultri._

_"Hello, . We've been waiting for you. What is it that you desire my dear." Aro asked her smiling as if he hoped for her to join the guard. Why was she using my last name?_

_"I desire to die my lord." Bella whispered looking him in the eye. Her eyes screamed of misery. _

_"What a waste! You're the only air to the Masen line and you wish to die! What a waste, join the Volturi and your misery shall disappear." Aro ranted. Why was she going by my father's last name. Then I realized something she was prretending to be me._

_"No lord, all I wish of is a quick painless death." She whispered tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"Child, why is it you wish to die?" Aro asked her taking in her horrid state as they all started to walk towards the tower with Bella right behind him._

_"The man I love broke my heart..." She whispered stopping the flow of tears. "We will let your father decide your fate ..." Aro whispered, clearly believing Bella's lie. _

_"Edward!" He chimed as they dropped in through a hole in the street and she did the same. _

_"Yes sir." My father answered, looking up to Aro._

_"You shall decide your daughter's fate. She shall either live or die by your hand." Aro said, for a second my father looked like he would protest and insist he had a son and not a daughter._

_But when he looked up to see Bella his expression changed. "Bella!" He whispered, looking her in the eye looking like he was in shock. I knew then that he would follow her lie._

_"Shall the girl live or die." Aro asked again clearly confused with their silent conversation. "She shall live." Edward whispered, looking to Bella._

_"Good then. Bella you hear your father, you shall live with his decision. Today you will live..." Aro said walking off._

_"I'm taking you back to Carlisle, Bella. I need an explanation." Edward whispered low enough for even vampires not to hear._

_"Yes sir." She whispered clearly pained. What did I do to her?_

_"I shall take her home to Carlisle, and I shall need Daniel to help." My father insisted, Aro nodded clearly not caring. My father motioned for another man to follow them._

_The 3 of them walked out of the castle and through the streets and got into a black mustang. That's when the question came._

_"Where's my son and why are you pretending to be my child Bella." Edward asked her as they began to drive out of Volterra._

_"Your son broke my heart. I decided that instead of letting the Volturi know of my existence. I decided to think of your child as dead. I hoped that if they killed me that they'd think not to look for anymore of my kind thinking I was the last one." Bella replied looking down. How did I hurt her._

_"What did Edward do?" The other man asked, taking his hood down. He looked almost exactly like Bella._

_"I loved him and he didn't realize it. The second he did realize he broke out into a fit of laughter thinking I was kidding. Then Tanya Delani came into the room and chased me away with a flamethrower telling me to get the hell away from her man." Bella whispered in return tears gliding down her cheeks._

_"Bella, your father and I don't believe that." My dad replied looking upset._

_"My father?" Bella whispered._

_"Yes Bella, your father." The man, Daniel replied. Bella looked stunned..._

**_End of vision_**

"NO!!!!!!!!! I roared as I walked down the stairs. Tanya gave me an odd look before walking off.

_Edward the future's not set and stone. Change it..._ Alice's voice entered my head.

"No! I can't do this." I whispered, knowing I could never hurt Bella like that. "Then be ready to die." Tanya replied shooting me a look before walking inside.

"WHERE"S BELLA?" I shouted, running inside as fast as I dared.

"She left." Rose whispered letting a dry sob escape her. How long was that vision.

"BELLA!" I shouted again, looking around the house.

"Edward, the future's changing, but not in our favor either." Alice whispered walking up behind me. "Bella!" I sobbed letting tears stream down my cheeks.

"YOU BITCH YOU THINK YOU BELONG HERE, BUT YOU DON'T JUST LEAVE!" I heard Tanya shout, and deep down I had a good feeling about who she was shouting at.

"BELLA!" I shouted following the sound of Tanya screaming at someone. It was Bella, she was lying on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Just stop it Tanya!" I suddenly shouted pushing her away from Bella. Bella let out a sob, tears pouring out her eyes.

I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. Attempting to soothe her. "I love you." I whispered. "I don't believe you." She whispered back tears pouring out of her eyes.

I'd just hurt her enough to make her hate me, didn't I?

"I'm here and I love you!" I said letting a sob escape my lips as I carried her out of the room. She thinks I don't care about her! She thinks I don't love her! I let more sobs escape, and more tears flow out of my eyes.

"No you don't! Not the way I do!" She insisted squirming in my arms, trying to hopelessly escape.

"How do you love me then?" I asked her, carrying her to my room and setting her on my bed.

"Like I said before, I don't simply love you. I'm in love with you!" She whispered staring out the ceiling. I leaned over her causing her to have to look at me.

"Bella I love you that way too." I whispered hoping she'd remember earlier.

"NO YOU DON'T." She insisted looking pissed off as if I was making fun of her or something.

"Yes I do!" I replied with hurt laced in my words.

Bella didn't reply all she did was roll over to face the window and sob even harder.

"I love you! Don't you believe me!" I insisted angered by the idea that she couldn't believe me.

"As I've been telling you all day! NOT IN THE SAME WAY!" She snapped turning to face me.

"And what if I do? What if I always have?!" I asked her and she just shook her head, in refusal to believe me.

I sighed leaning down to suddenly crash my lips to hers and she met me halfway. It was better than our kiss in the pool by any amount. She rolled over so she was on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she buried her hands in my hair.

It was probably the most passionate kiss ever, until someone cleared their throat. We broke apart panting heavily. There at the door was my dad and next to him was the guy from the vision, Daniel...

**I know this was a little over-dramatic, but I had to.....**


	11. Bella and Red bull don't work well

**Remember Edward sr. and Daniel are stuck at seventeen.**

**Bpov**

"Hello Edward, Bella. I truly hope we aren't interrupting anything." said leaning up against the door.

"You aren't." Edward and I quickly replied and I jumped up to go greet them.

"Hi, Uncle Edward." I told and he chuckled, probably at my antics no doubt.

"You two haven't changed a bit!" Mr. Masen exclaimed opening up his arms for a hug from us. Edward (Jr.) and I ran up and quickly gave him a hug.

"So much like your Mother." I heard the other guy whisper. I looked up at him after our group hug broke.

"Oh-sorry, I guess I must have left my manners back in Italy. I'm sorry I have yet to introduce you all yet. Bella, Edward, this is Daniel. Daniel you've heard about Edward and his crazy best-friend Bella." Mr. Masen told Daniel all of us shaking with laughter. I sarcastically pouted, "I'm not crazy!" I told them sternly.

"Sure you aren't, whenever you don't drink energy drinks. Speciffically Red Bull!" Edward said chulckling along with his Dad and Daniel.

"Meh." I said looking down at the ground, rocking my feet back and forth, from heel to toe.

"Meh, is that even a word. Edward my friend is it?" Daniel pondered, laughing at my expression. Edward randomly picked me up bridal style and I screamed.

"SHITAKI-MUSHROOMS HAVE FRIENDS NAMED BOB!" I screamed, and Daniel fell to the ground laughing.

"What-the-heck?" Uncle Edward asked me, I shrugged and Edward swung me over his shoulder.

"Is she always like this?" I heard Daniel ask. I felt Edward shrug under my stomach that was still over his shoulder.

"Only on Red Bull." Edward replied chuckling laying his on my back. "Did she drink Red Bull again, Edward?" I heard Carlisle shout from downstairs.

"NO, I think she's just gone insane this time." Edward shouted back. "OKAY!" Carlisle shouted back clearly relieved.

"Bad things happen when she has Red Bull, I'm guessing?" Daniel asked, as I lightly playfully kicked Edward.

We all nodded at what Daniel said, even me. They quickly made note of that. Edward lifted me off his shoulder and put me back down on the ground.

"Even she knows what happens when you mix her and Caffeine!" Mr. Masen exclaimed, biting back a fit of laughter.

"So, Bella where's Charlie?" asked me, trying to small talk.

"Oh, Dad's off in Dallas. Police convention." I told him, Daniel suddenly looked enraged when I called Charlie Dad.

"Calm down Daniel, she doesn't know!" Uncle Edward whispered to him.

"Dad!" Daniel glumly scoffed, sinking to the ground. I looked to Uncle Edward for advice and hee shrugged.

"Yes Dad! I've never actually met my father so Charlie, , and Carlisle for the most part are like fathers." I told Daniel, looking at him. His fists were clenched and he looked ready to kill.

"What if I told you, you've actually met your father?" Daniel asked after a couple seconds of us randomly standing here in silence.

"B.S." I said slightly shrugging leaning into Edward's side and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"What would you do if I said your father was on this continenet, in this country, in this state, in this town, maybe in the rage of a mile! What would you do?" Daniel asked me, looking at my face not quite meeting my eyes though.

"I'd search that mile and come tell you, you're wrong and prove it." I replied standing up straighter so I was at my full height of 5'4.

"In this house?" He replied. "Same answer." I replied, looking at him.

"In this room even." I looked up at Uncle Edward, my mouth dropping and I forced Edward's arm off my shoulder. He gave me an odd look and I mouthed 'incest'. He broke out in laughter.

"You think We're related!" Edward said falling backwards on the bed. I looked to Uncle Edward and he firmly shook his head and cocked it to the side in Daniel's general direction. Oh...

"Oh." I whispered, I'm so stupid!

"YAY!" I said running and I jumped onto the bed next to Edward and kissed him on the lips for about 5 seconds.

"I don't think normal parents would want to see this!" I heard Daniel hint, to us as we kissed.

"I think she's just happy she didn't have Edward for a brother." Mr. Masen said winking at us, before plopping on the floor next to Daniel.

"Soooooooooooooooo.... Happy!" I corrected him sitting up and Edward followed in suit. They all laughed at my stupidity.

"How could you possibly think we were related?!" Edward asked me picking me up and setting me in his lap.

"He said in this room!" I said shuddering at the memory, everyone broke out into laughter, even Daniel.

"You should've pushed Uncle Edward and Ed's out of the room!" I told him, letting out an awkard laugh.

"Bella." They all sighed, I knew what was coming.

"Meh!" I told them all and I walked downstairs to find Red bull...

* * *

**EMPOV (Emmett)**

"CARLISLE!" I chimed as I saw Bella approach the fridge. I may not be an Alice, but I had a feeling she was getting Red Bull with Charlie and Carlisle had strictly banned her from it.

"Yes." He shouted.

"Bella's getting a Red Bull!" I said in a sing-song-tattle-tale-voice.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN!" Carlisle yelled running to Bella and taking the red bull from her. She frowned, Carlisle smiled probably happy he didn't have to have a repeat of the last time Bella got into the red bull stash.

"I wonder what would happen if we got you drunk?" I asked Bella after Carlisle left the room.

"It'd probably be about ten times worse. And if Jasper was around he'd be drunk too, remember last time..." Bella trailed off knowing we weren't allowed to talk about what happened when Alice and I gave her and Edward Red bulls.

Bella walked out the room clearly bored.

An evil idea popped into my head then. And my evil minion appeared before me a couple minutes later, eager to assist me. (Alice.)

"How shall we start?" Alice asked me, sitting next to me.

"First lets block our thoughts, then we continue on with our evil plan." I said, before we started our evil plan. It would only be a matter of time before we put this plan into action... Only a matter of time...


	12. My taco!

**First song mentioned is Bouncing off the walls by. Sugarcult**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Edward Cullen, Twilight, skittles, Red bull, Emmett Cullen, or any thing for that matter.... :(**

**Though I do own this idea!**

**Bpov**

The Delani's were only planning on staying for another week, though Tanya strangely left an hour or so ago.

"I'm bouncing off the walls again,

and I'm lookin' like a fool again." Emmett and I's hyper theme song started.

"YES! I'm so bouncing off the walls again." I shouted back running into the living room. Where Emmett stood with an evil grin on his face holding an open can of Red bull out to me.

I instantly took it from him and chugged him. It had a weird tang to it, yet I shrugged it off. Maybe it had gone flat?

"Are you sure Carlisle won't smell that there's alcohol in her bloodstream too?" Alice asked, walking into the room. And then everything hit me like a ton of bricks...

They had given me red bull, which that gesture itself is a federal offense. But that said Red bull had been spiked.

I smelt the can quickly and it reeked of vodka.

_I guess I'm bouncing off the walls again..._

* * *

**EmPOV**

Phase one complete! Now let's set our drunken/Hyper Bella loose into the wild!

"Hey Bella!" I said innocently, still blocking all of my thoughts with the barbie girl song.

"Yeah." She replied, still in the slightest bit sober.

"You know, I bet Edward would love to have some of this too you know. How about you go give him some." I whispered to her, she now was officially drunk. The smell of the achol pretty much was in her blood-stream so now it seemed as if I could easily pull this off.

I handed her an open can of Red-bull that I had spiked. It was enough so neither of them could smell it, but yet the liquior would be strong enough to pretty much have them out of it for the rest of the night....

"Here Edward the bear wants you to have this." I heard Bella say, from upsatairs. And then I heard a muffled, 'okay'.

* * *

**Epov**

I quickly chugged the red-bull knowing how forbidden it was around here. Seeing as last time I saw this stuff Carlisle was prying it from Alice's hyper hands.

And I smelled something, but I was to late. It was booze and lots of it.

"Shit!" I said staring at it the can of red bull. My father took the can from my hand and smelt it shaking his head.

"Emmett's such a retard." Daniel said shaking his head. "Pigs love to eat my friggin' Enchiladas." Bella suddenly whined sounding drunk. The only thing that kept me from laughing was the fact that in about 15 minutes or so I'd be about as bad as Bella was.

_Goodbye my sweet sanity..._

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

They have my enchiladas, the f#ckin' pigs have my enchiladas.

The aliens, the aliens are in league with the penguins who are in league with the pigs. I was screwed.

I glanced around Edward's room, it all seemed alright except for the fact that two vampires had busied themselves running around the room. And Edward just stood there seeming rather drunk.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the taco." I told Edward shaking my head. He just shook his head and said, "Well you Belly must've just woken up on the wrong side of my bed."

"You mean the taco." I corrected him shaking my head. "You mean our bed." Edward corrected my correction.

And then his brightened up. And he walked over to me and took my hand. And the two of us walked off, away from the enchilada stealing animals and the stupid vampires.

And from of course, our taco.

* * *

**APOV**

The vision came and went quickly.

**_Flash_**

Bella in a flowing white gown. A wedding dress at that. Edward in a tux waiting at the end of an aisle for his bride. Charlie led Bella down the aisle and towards the ever-so smiling Edward.

"This is the beginning of our eternity." Edward whispered to Bella, as Charlie placed her hand in his and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds like a plan."

**_End of vision..._**

I let out a laugh, they were so frigging cheesy. Edward and Bella would end up together!!

"I call being made of honor!!"I shouted even though I knew Edward and Bella were drunk. And if they even answered no matter what I asked the answer would be yes.

"Okay then!" Edward shouted back at me from god knows where.

"Are you to doing IT?!" Emmett shouted, from right next to me.

"Yes, Emmett we are playing Parcheesi without you!" Bella shouted at him.

"Is Bella Pregnant?" I shouted up already knowing the real answer was no.

"Yes!" Edward shouted back and we all broke out in fits of laughter.

"How far along is she?!" Jasper shouted coming up behind me.

"Since Yesterday!" I heard him shout. Our laughter grew more profound and we all blurted out random questions for him.

"What's its name?" Rose yelled walking downstairs.

"Jazzy pants ate Emmett and Carlisle and then Edward ate our taco so then Esme and Jasper ate Rose and Alice and then I ate you!" Bella shouted, sounding like she had drank the whole stash of red bull.

"Well, then what's it's nickname?" Emmett shouted up at her. "POCKYPINE!!!!" She screamed at us sounding dead serious.

"How dare you two play Parcheesi monopoly mania without me!!" Emmett yelled teasingly stalking upstairs towards the sound of their voices. I heard giggling and the sounds of dice rolling.

"I'm playing too!!!" I suddenly shouted running towards them....

* * *

**Okay then well I'm working on the next chapter now so... Yeah...**

**Review and you'll get virtual Emmetts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Wife swap really em!

**Bpov**

I woke up the next morning with a screaming headache that I could only guess was an Emmett influenced hang-over.

"EMMETT! What is this?! WIFE SWAP?!" I heard Carlisle scream out.

"What the hell?" I heard Edward mumble from beside me.

"It's fucking 2 in the morning and Carlisle checks the mail!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house.

"What's going on." I asked rolling over to face Edward in his arms.

"It seems Emmett applied us for wife swap and well next week some stuck up bitch will be here." Edward replied pulling me in closer in his arms.

"Oh great, that's just wonderful!" I replied sarcastically snuggling into his warm bare chest.

"We'll fair well personally Bells. It's Rosalie and Emmett who won't." Edward said kissing my neck sending tingles throughout my body.

"Why's that?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"We're getting a.... well um.... this woman is going to hate Emmett and Rose's favorite pastime." He said smiling widely, and I laughed.

"I'm glad we're not at my house. Remember the 'gift' Alice and Rose got me." I replied smiling back at him. And he laughed so loudly I swear I could have heard it from my house.

I covered his mouth giggling.

"What was that!?" I asked removing my hand so I could lean my forehead onto his.

"That my friend was sweet remembrance..." He replied pulling his face back a bit to kiss my nose before leaning his face back into its old position.

"Sounds more like perverted memories." I told him teasingly and he just laid there pouting at me.

"BELLA!!!! We must prepare for the zombie Apocalypse!" Emmett said running into the room Carlisle straight behind him.

"What he means by that is the wife swap Camera crew are coming today. I seriously need to bother checking the mail more often." Carlisle told us before the two of them ran off to clean the house.

"We better get up then and start cleaning." I said sighing and he nodded and released me from his warm embrace before the two of us got up.

"I really need to attempt curing my hangover." I told Edward and he smiled and nodded in agreement saying that he needed to before the wife swap people got here.

"Here you guys go, this according to Carlisle this should help." Rose told us handing us each a cup that most likely contained some form of herbal remedy. We thanked her and we both chugged the drinks with disgust. It was awful!

"Ugh! Is it just me or is it the second worst thing you've ever tasted?" Edward asked and I nodded. The only thing worse than that was when Emmett tried to cook us lo mien.

"Definitely my friend." I told him staring down at the evil cup of evil.

**An hour, a shower, a lot of cleaning, and a lot of hung-over half vampires later**

"We're done!" Carlisle rejoiced as we all sat down at random positions in the house finished at a mere 3 in the morning.

"So, ummmm..... What do we do for the next seven hours." I asked trying to be casual.

"We have to go grocery shopping, hide the emergency blood more effectively meaning the basement, hide the basement, hide Rose and Emmett's other stuff in the basement, hide the volturi stuff via paintings and books, Alice wants us to get more clothes, Esme wants to finish up redecorating, and I want to shoot fireworks off at Emmett." Edward listed off.

"I like the last one.." I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to run errands!" Esme shouted loudly.

"Where can you possibly go shopping at, at 3 in the morning?" I asked loudly.

"Seattle!" She shouted before I heard the front door open and close.

I glanced around the living room it was spotless, utterly spotless.

"So Alice is..." I trailed off for him to finish.

"Going with her to do shopping-shopping for us, don't worry she knows your size."

"Cool so hiding things in the basement and fireworks?" I asked and he nodded smiling.

"So what can we even put all the mountain lion, bear, deer, and etc. kinds of blood?" I asked Carlisle as we carried the packets of blood to the basement.

"I always knew the damned mini-fridge Emmett got a couple years back would come in handy." Carlisle replied flipping on the lights and pointed out a small metallic fridge burrowed up in a corner.

We all made our way over there and carefully set the bags of blood in there.

I turned around to head up to the main level but was cut off by Emmett carrying a dresser over his shoulder.

"Is this it?" Carlisle asked clearly surprised.

"Yep believe it or not this is it. And these...," Emmett said holding up an arm that had the fireworks or atleast the ones that are either illegal or well big in a garbage bag that he put down beside the dresser he placed dead in the center of the room.

"Damn there goes my plan..." Edward muttered sorrowfully.

"And here are every single old relic or volturi/vampire things besides some books that Bella, Alice, and Rose had called like _Twilight _or something." Jasper said carefully placing old relics, paintings, books, and such around the room.

"Good so next up is hiding the basement from human detection. That shouldn't be too hard though I mean it's a door literally on the ground, we can cover it up with a rug or something." Carlisle said smiling as he led us up the dark stairwell before turning off the lights.

A couple minutes later we put a rug down to conceal the door and well it worked.

"Let's hope this woman isn't nosy cause if you look hard enough you can see the bump from the lock." Jasper said flicking the carpet frowning.

"Come on guys you've got to get dressed!" Alice shouting running into the room to pass us each a bag that most likely contained what we were to wear today.

I groaned loudly and got up and changed in the hall bathroom. I was wearing a black dress with a scarlet ribbon around the waist, paired with a pair of black flats. And Alice barged in a couple minutes later to curl my hair.

"Aww... s-so you look very nice." Edward stuttered a bit looking at me and I shrugged.

"You look nice too." I told him glancing down at his black slacks with a white button up that had slight designs along the sleeves and back, with dress shoes.

And of course the second we'd all made our way to the living room the doorbell rang...


	14. Gotta run gotta run

**Bpov**

"Hey what happened to our Dads?" I asked as the door opened.

"They're up in Oregon until these guys leave and when the mom's here they'll go back." Edward whispered and I nodded.

Great so no Dads, well none besides Carlisle anyway. God, he'd be sad about the lack of fatherly respect from that.

"Hello, you guys are the Cullens am I correct. Well I am the producer of wife swap..." The guy out front with silvery blonde hair announced more so then asked. And of course he dragged on for ages.

"I thought your form said you only had 5 children?" The producer asked glancing at us all strangely.

"Oh um... This is Bella and she is my good friend Charlie's daughter who is staying with us for the summer." Carlisle said waving me up font to where I stood in front of the man.

"Is there anywhere else she can go, I mean we have a couple like photo arrangements, like how you stand and such already planned and the other mom thinks you guys only have five children." The producer ranted.

"I do have a couple other options I guess I could go call Mr. Masen." I said giving a light forced smile before heading to the house phone, and I knew all of the Cullens were in shock that I didn't hold my stance or anything.

"Good so I guess that's solved now pictures!" I heard the guy announce and there was a bit of bickering about something. And of course the second I picked up the phone to call Edward sr. the other Edward snatched my arm.

"You're family!" He said trying to calm himself down as he grabbed the phone from me and dragged me outside to be in the picture.

"God Damn it! I thought she was leaving!" The producer said pointing me out to Carlisle who just shrugged saying I was family so deal with it.

"Bella come out beside the uh.. big guy... ah! Emmett!" He said satisfied with himself for figuring it out. I sighed and walked over in the front yard beside Emmett. And they took a photo and some camera views of us.

"This is so stupid!" I whispered to Emmett as they insisted upon seeing all of our rooms and here about our lives.

"So Bella where's your room?" The camera guy asked me questioningly.

"Actually Esme's been in the process of redecorating the guest rooms so I'm rooming with Edward." I told him motioning over to the spotless room that of course had to belong to Edward.

"Where do you sleep, it's not for the camera but I'm wondering..." the guy led off but I just gave him a weak smile.

"We alternate between him on the couch and me on the bed, to me on the couch and him on the bed." I explained and he nodded.

"So what's it like living with the Cullens?" He asked in an interview tone.

"It's great, I mean I've known them my whole life so I wouldn't be able to say I knew life without them. But I have a feeling life without them would be horrid. I know I didn't really answer your exact question, but I have a feeling you get what I mean." I told the guy before he let out a laugh and nodded before he left me so he could record other family happenings.

* * *

**LATER...**

I sighed and flopped onto the bed and Edward did the same.

"I hate this so much." I complained rolling into his warm embrace.

"Don't we all..." He muttered kissing my forehead lightly and I giggled.

"So I think we should make this woman's plans turn to crud. What do you think?" I asked smiling.

" I suggest fake drama like Emmett knocking up Rose, or you and I are married illegally. Maybe Jasper is a street fighter... Something tv worthy you know." He pondered and I burst out laughing at the idea of a fake marriage to Edward.

Yet... Nevermind... I cut out the thought before it could make its way out into some stupid train of thought or something.

** Morning**

"Bella! Wake up before the cameras get here to video tape us for the day!" Edward said obviously going insane.

"Shut it I'm tired and I bet we've got a few more hours." I told him curling into his side.

"No we don't we have a half hour."

"Oh shit! I call dibs on the shower!" I yell racing to the bathroom, showering, and dressing as fast as I can.

When I get out Edward is still lying on the bed in his boxers.

"What is wrong with you? Get dressed!" I hiss at him.

He shrugs automatically, "Tanya's downstairs telling the camera crews she and I are dating." He tells me sitting up meet my gaze.

"This calls for a cat fight." I say cracking my knuckles and racing downstairs to see Tanya talking to the camera about how she and Edward dream about getting married one day.

"Hey bitch!" I shout giving her a good punch to the face, before she turns to me and kicks me square in the chest, effectively knocking the air out of me.

"What the hell?" She asks nasally.

"Don't you dare call him _your _Boyfriend!" I tell her as punch her straight in the jaw.

"BREAK IT UP BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Emmett yells and Tanya and I stop to look at him.

"I've always wanted to say that! Also I'm putting my money on Bells!" He shouts waving to the camera.

It looks like our angle's going to be the out of control family...

"Do you want me to go all street fighter on you?" I scream at Tanya as I barely dodge her attack.

"Hey Tanya!" I hear Rose yell and we both glance up as Rose flings a watermelon over the edge of the railing and it hits Tanya.

"ROSE! You're cleaning that up!" Esme yells from somewhere in the house.

"Okay mom!"

I whip around to look at Tanya, but she's gone.

"Is she gone?" Edward asks from the staircase.

"Yeah but I've got a feeling I'm getting a good shiner out of that." I shout back and he emerges fully clothed from the stairs.

"Now thats entertainment!" The camera man shouts giving me a high five.

"Well that's what happens when your best friend has a battle royale with a friend of the family that seems to have a thing for 15 year olds." Edward said letting out a laugh.

"Hun, if it was a battle royale she would be passed out on the ground instead of god knows where." I respond.

"Wait if she's your best friend why'd she try to fight the woman who said she was your girlfriend." the camera guy asked.

"And I'm going to go erm... see about helping Rose find something to clean up the watermelon with." I said high tailing it outta there.

**Epov**

"And of course the love of my life voids the fact she may care." I mutter shaking my head.

"It happens to the best of us." The camera man says.

"I suppose so. I never caught your name by the way?" I tell the man.

"Sam."

"I'm Edward." I reply shaking the man's free hand.

"Bella have you seen my escape to the circus for a month coupon Rose gave me?" Emmett asked.

"In your drawer of secret things!" She shouted back.

"Thanks Bells!"

"Bella! What did you do to my body glitter?" Jasper called frantically out to her.

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about!" She lied bursting into the room ready to run.

"The Jazz is gonna kill me!" She said in a sing-song voice running out the house.

"Is your family always this dysfunctional?" Sam asked me.

"We can get a lot worse." I told him sighing.

"Bella! I swear to god if you did something to my glitter I will bring DA HAMMER DOWN!" Jasper yelled running outside.

"I bet you can." Sam said laughing.

_It's going to get worse before it gets better Edward, just repeat that over and over in your head, _I told myself as Emmett casually walked into the room in spongebob boxers.


End file.
